Mystic Sirdis
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail after finding out about the guilds secret in order to protect the knowledge not trusting herself not to tell Ivan if he attacked. Three years later there is an independent guild who the council recognizes, and yet it isn't a proper guild yet which raises the question as to why, so Makarov decided to send team Natsu to investigate.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Fairy Tail

I just realized I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail I am just a huge fan all rights belong to Mashima-san.

Chapter 1: Leaving Fairy Tail

_Dear master _

_It pains me to write this letter to you, but I don't know what else to do. Completely by accident I found out the guilds secret when playing with Happy. I wish I could be confident to keep the secret, but if I was there and Ivan attacked I might tell him it's location to save my friends. By the time you read this letter I will be gone and my guild mark erased. I know you can't really tell the rest of the guild the truth about why I left, so just tell them I got a lead on some rare celestial keys. I know they'll believe it, I wish I could say see you again, but I know that I will do everything in my power to keep my Nakama out of danger. If they try to come after me stop them please tell them whatever you have to just don't let team Natsu come after me._

_ Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia_

The blonde mage started to cry as she put the letter in an envelope. To make it easier since Natsu was on a fishing trip with Happy for the day Lucy had decided to make it seem like she was just doing a simple solo job. After the job was completed she planned to mail the letter and disappear for good. After finding out Fairy Tail's secret she understood why Master was dedicated to keep it away from his son Ivan, and she'd do everything in her power to make sure it worked. This was why she had also decided to send the letter by an Exceed, since she didn't want any chance of it falling into Ivan's hands.

As Lucy walked to the guild she was glad that she had already been planning to move out of her apartment because it wouldn't seem suspicious that she had cancelled her rent. Every step closer to the guild made her want to cry knowing that this was the last time she'd see anyone in Fairy Tail at least with them recognizing who she was. She was glad that with her luck none of the dragon slayers were currently in the guild and the master was away at a wizard saints meeting. Taking a deep breath Lucy opened the guild doors for the last time and put on her brightest smile.

"Ohayo Minna," Lucy called as she walked to the notice board.

Everyone smiled at the celestial mage knowing that this was one of the rare times she'd be allowed to do a job on her own. To the guild Lucy was a precious Nakama one of them. It took everything she had not to break down as she picked an easy job that was close by, so that Mira wouldn't worry and alert Natsu before she could leave, or worse Erza. Luckily the Master was suppose to come back tomorrow same time as Natsu and Happy's fishing trip ended meaning he could stop them from coming after her.

"I'll take this job Mira," Lucy said flashing the paper quickly and then leaving.

The job she had chosen was to be a waitress at a nearby magic restaurant, one she frequented a lot with Natsu. The job was suppose to be all day, and was one that no one would worry about Lucy if she took it. She knew they were probably puzzled as why she left so abruptly, but Lucy knew if she stayed in the guild to long she'd lose her resolve to leave, and she didn't want that to happen. The same day he had seen Fairy Tail's secret she had overheard Master and Gajeel talk about how Raven Tail would be attacking Fairy Tail soon. She knew Fairy Tail could take care of their selves and with one last look at the guild she entered the restaurant nearby and spent the rest of the day waiting on mages.

Hours later she was gone dropping the letter off for an Exceed to deliver she had Virgo create a tunnel and make sure no one could find it Lucy walked all the way to Hargeon only stopping once so that Cancer could completely change her looks. She know had raven black hair down her back in what appeared to be natural curls, and using a magic item she changed her eyes to a bright sky blue. She had also bought a new perfume just in case the dragon slayers tried to sniff her out. Finally she used her own hands and removed her guild mark making the final decision. She wouldn't be using her spirits much anymore, but instead fighting with her whips or the secondary magic she had discovered shortly after the grand magic games. She wasn't Lucy Heartfilia anymore she was now Arina Roscheal an independent mage.

Makarov couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had been feeling like something was wrong ever since he had left the wizard saints meeting. He was in the guild but he still couldn't see anything wrong with it. That was until an Exceed approached clutching a letter in its paws flying straight for him. It was a small red Exceed and seeing him it smiled and gave him the letter before taking off again. If it had been from the Exceeds it would have waited meaning the letter might explain why he felt off, so he went into his office and gasped as he recognized the writing as the resident celestial mages.

_Dear master _

_It pains me to write this letter to you, but I don't know what else to do. Completely by accident I found out the guilds secret when playing with Happy. I wish I could be confident to keep the secret, but if I was there and Ivan attacked I might tell him it's location to save my friends. By the time you read this letter I will be gone and my guild mark erased. I know you can't really tell the rest of the guild the truth about why I left, so just tell them I got a lead on some rare celestial keys. I know they'll believe it, I wish I could say see you again, but I know that I will do everything in my power to keep my Nakama out of danger. If they try to come after me stop them please tell them whatever you have to just don't let team Natsu come after me._

_ Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia_

He knew that she wouldn't come back and hoped it wouldn't break the fire dragon's heart when he realized Lucy was never coming back. As he made the announcement to the guild he had to lie and say that she had said where she was going only a celestial mage could enter to stop Natsu and his team from tracking her down. He wished with all his heart that his daughter would come back home as he watched the guild become grim from the look on Levy's face he knew she didn't believe his story, but she wouldn't challenge it right now. That was the day that Fairy Tail started to change drastically and nothing except bringing Lucy back could change them back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystic Sirdis

Chapter 2: Mystic Sirdis

It's been three years since Lucy left and everyone had given up hope of her ever coming back, everyone that is except Natsu. Which is why Makarov decided to give team Natsu the job to visit Mystic Sirdis, it's been a little over two years since the independent guild appeared and it was one recognized by the council, but it never became an official guild. The guild master was the one who had finally convinced the magic council to leave Jellal's guild alone, and to focus on the dark guilds instead. There wasn't much known other then the fact that it was a guild of six all of their powers unknown, and that they helped destroy dark guilds for the magic council. That's why Makarov wanted to check them out and ask why they were still an independent guild.

"Team Natsu come here," Makarov shouted even though it wasn't necessary ever since the blonde celestial mage had left the guild was no longer rowdy since the instigators to all the fights lost their motivation.

"Yes Master what would you like from us?" Erza asked formal as always.

"I'd like Team Natsu to investigate an independent guild for me, Mystic Sirdis. It is a guild recognized by the council, but it has never been made an official guild, and there are few people who truly know the members. I don't think they are dangerous," he said before Natsu could interrupt, "but it's suspicious that no one truly knows anything about them."

"Aren't they the guild who convinced the magic council to let Crime Sorcière go?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yes and that's one of the things that puzzles me about them," Makarov answered.

**Meanwhile at Mystic Sirdis**

"Master Arina I have a feeling we will have visitors in a weeks' time," Xiana said the resident seer. She had never been wrong once and she'd saved many a life by making sure the guild was at the right place at the right time to fight the dark guild attacks.

"Dangerous visitors?" the woman who had been the Master and Founder of this guild nearly three years ago asked.

"No a guild who seems curious about us," Xiana replied.

"Then let them come," Arina replied with a smile dismissing her guild mate.

After she had left her old home she had met with Xiana and her twin brother Kalian neither having anywhere to go. They had been battling mages from a dark guild, Kalian doing the fighting well Xiana communicated through their mind link what moves their opponents would use. Even though he was a good fighter with his katanas sparking with a light color, which she later learned was one of the elements under his disposal, he was outnumbered and Arina joined the fray using for the second time since she'd discovered it her requip armour. An armour passed down through her family the dragons armour an armour that had last been used by the husband of Mavis Vermillion who had been Arina's mother's mother's brother.

They fought them off and decided to create a guild together called Mystic Sirdis, or rather Mysterious Hearts since the past of all the members was a mystery. The only thing Arina truly knew about her guild members pasts was that they were all descendants of powerful magic family's, Arina from the Roscheal family on her mother's side, the twins from the Altic family, and the others from other renowned families. They had a don't ask policy although sometimes her guild mates would tell her about their pasts, but they never asked her about her own past. She was the mother and sister of the guild just like her old master had been father and grandfather to his guild members.

Ever since she left the members of Mystic Sirdis became her new family and they got official guild quests sent to them. The council said the only reason they wouldn't make them an official guild was because they couldn't find anything about Arina's past. If she hadn't been the guild master it wouldn't have mattered, but she knew if they knew her identity it wouldn't be long before they told her old guild. They also wanted to make Arina the wizard saint to replace Jellal or Sigran as he went by then, but they didn't want to repeat their mistake of having someone with an unknown past. Which she completely understood and that's why she didn't mind their status remaining independent well the council still made sure they got guild requests. The council knew for a fact that she really was a Roscheal in blood, but knew she was using a fake name for reasons unknown to them. They trusted her and her guild though, and that's all that truly mattered to her.

Looking around at her office and her guild mark of a cloaked figure with wings she remembered how hard it was to think of a guild mark to match the guild name. Having a heart would do if they were an all girl guild like Mermaid Heel, but they weren't and had to take the guys of the guild into consideration. It was difficult figuring out something that would seem neutral well still reflecting the guilds nature. Then again Mystic Sirdis wasn't a normal guild either with the secret the members carried in their bloodline, but that's a story for another time. It was actually Akio's suggestion that led to the small cloaked figure and she explained that adding the wings would make them all seem more mysterious. They didn't represent an eternal adventure like Fairy Tail, but rather a mystery of who they were.

Thinking on to what guild was likely to be the one who seemed curious about them Arina could only think of two, Blue Pegasus who had worked on a job with them previously, or Mermaid Heel who had said they felt a familiar aura from Arina. Truthfully both were likely especially since both had tried to convince the council to make them an official guild, although Arina suspected the true reason was so that they could fight each other in the grand magic games which would be in three months time. The members of Mystic Sirdis wished to join the games, but they couldn't since they weren't an official guild, and they didn't want Arina to have to tell her own secrets just to enter especially since that would make the guild seem less mysterious.

"Master do you really think that the guild is coming just from curiosity?" Kalian asked leaning on the door frame to her office holding Akio in his arms.

"Without knowing which guild is coming I can only guess at their intentions. It probably won't be dangerous for us and even if it is we can just fight them off. I doubt any of the members coming would be a Wizard Saint since most of them except Jura are masters of their own guilds," she said with a shrug running her fingers through her hair she still felt uncomfortable wearing it down all the time.

"So we should just wait and see then," he stated well rocking Akio gently.

"Of course. They could be harmless and if they aren't I think it could be a fun and unique battle," she said with a huge grin before taking Akio from his arms and giving her a kiss.

The guild often joked about how Kalian was probably Akio's father with how much he doted on the child, and if it wasn't for the fact that Xiana was there with them and knew Arina was pregnant before she met them they would probably be serious about it. The little girl with her strawberry blonde hair was the jewel of the guild especially when they learned of the rare magic she had at only two years of age. The guild was her extended family of aunts and uncles in Akio's mind, and she never asked why they all looked different except for the twins. All that mattered to the two year old child was that they were her family and they loved her just as much as she loved them.

**Back to Fairy Tail**

"Erza I know Master requested Team Natsu to go, but may I come investigate Mystic Sirdis as well?" the blue haired guild book worm asked nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't see why not Levy this mission isn't a dangerous one, so I don't think Master would mind," Erza said not once looking up from her strawberry cake. "May I ask why though?"

"Charle told me it was a good idea for me to go she didn't have a vision just a feeling that it was important," Levy said when the red haired requip mage glanced up at her.

"Alright then we will be leaving as soon as Natsu, Happy, and Gray get back from packing," Erza said sounding annoyed that they weren't back already.

Ever since Lucy left her position on Team Natsu was left for her and no one dared to join the team as an extra member knowing they could never measure up to how the blonde was the glue to the team. Sure other members joined them on more difficult missions from time to time, but they never stayed as a permanent part of the team. When she left the team was upset for a long time that they couldn't go with their team mate, and when she never came back they became worried that she had died on her mission. Other members like Wendy and Gajeel thought something was wrong with her before he left, and that the Master was covering for her because they said her aura seemed to change from the usual starry feeling she had to something they couldn't put their finger on.

Worse part though was when Natsu found out no one had seen Lucy at all since before she left Magnolia. The last time anyone had seen her was when she stopped at the guild and it was like she just vanished into thin air after that. His anger when she didn't return after the first month got worse as time went on without any word or sign from his blonde partner. No one understood why until Happy told them that Natsu had been planning on confessing to Lucy after they came home from their fishing trip. He said that Natsu was certain Lucy was his mate, and a dragon who had lost his mate was a dangerous thing. He stayed in a dangerous spiral, until the master brought him into his office and told him something ever since then Natsu slowly got better and even started a few fights every now and then.

"We're here Erza let's go," the pink haired man she'd just been thinking about said with a slight smile.

She didn't know why, but as they left Erza had the feeling that soon everything would be right in the guild again. It was like on this mission they were destined to finally bring the missing part of them all home. Maybe it was silly, but Erza had a feeling that if Lucy wasn't in Mystic Sirdis they would see her on their way there or back. It was like she had a vision and hopefully she was right and they'd get back the glue that had held them together for so long. The gang went off all having the feeling that they would soon be whole again, but at the same time knowing it would be hard to find her since she'd been hiding for so long she had to be in a disguise. They knew soon they'd bring her home and if not on this mission then by the end of the grand magic games was what Charle saw as she over looked the team leaving the guild.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation Eavesdroppers

Chapter 3: Conversation Eavesdroppers

It's been a little less than a week since Xiana told me we would have visitors from another guild. Since then we've followed our usual routine only making the minor change of staying in town, so that we won't miss our visitors when they arrive. Akio was jumping with joy at the prospect of meeting new people because a lot of the people in town treated her as if she was above their station just because she was my daughter since we make sure to keep the town safe as our base of operations. Our guild was small, but homey.

"Mommy, what was daddy like?" Akio asked shocking me because she had never asked me about her father before.

"What brought this on sweetie?" I asked her knowing Akio only asks serious questions when she has a good reason.

"Because I overheard Auntie Kiko joking about how Uncle Kalian acts like my daddy, but how can he act like someone he never met?" she said slightly misunderstanding what she had overheard.

"Kiko didn't mean it that way sweetheart, she meant he acts like any daddy would to his daughter, not your daddy specifically," I told her talking to her like she was older then two.

"So can you tell me about my daddy, please mommy?" she begged me pulling her best puppy dog face.

"Alright," I said with a sigh smiling down at her.

**Natsu and team**

Walking in the town of Redgrove Natsu could see the sign that this town although small and being located in the middle of a forest of red grove trees like the name it was well protected. It gave off the feeling of love and trust of the towns' people and the strangers to them were being watched cautiously especially since they could see the guild marks on their bodies. In the middle of the town there was a small two story building with a cloaked figure with wings on the top right above the name Mystic Sirdis. By the look of the guild the building was also the home to the members and there was a small cottage just behind the guild cluttered with children's toys on the lawn.

Before they could even get closer to the building a girl and boy approached as different as the sun and moon. The boy had bright golden hair like the sun and eyes as green as an emerald, the girl had hair as silver as the moon and eyes as dark as the abyss. Both had a guild mark on one of their hands the boy's silver and the girl's gold. Even though they looked so different Natsu was certain these two were brother and sister if not twins.

"Hello we've been expecting you although I thought it would take you a little longer," the girl said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"You've been expecting us?" Levy asked confused.

"Yes my name is Xiana and I saw that we would have visitors although I never guessed it would be from Fiore's number one guild," she said as she motioned for us to enter the guild.

As soon as they entered Natsu heard a conversation he was sure was meant to be private. Looking at the twins and his team along with Levy he had a feeling they could hear the conversation as well. It was obvious the speaker didn't intend for them to hear her, but when Natsu went to announce himself loud enough so she would stop the boy stopped him.

"Akio has wanted to hear this for a long time let her speak," he whispered.

In the next room Arina had no clue that she was being overheard especially since she was barely talking above a whisper. "Your father was my best friend when I was younger he saved my life so many times it's unbelievable. He was a kind man unless if you hurt someone he cared about, his Nakama were precious to him, but because of his power he had many enemies. The first time we met he save me from an evil man and he kept saving me ever since then."

"Why did he have to save you mommy with how strong you are?" Akio asked with childhood innocence.

"No matter how strong a person is Akio they will always need saving even from themselves it just happened that this was before I unlocked my family's armour. I was a weaker mage back then my true power had been sealed away as a baby until I was old enough to control it.

"Anyways back to your father, I don't know when I feel in love with him it just happened. Maybe it was from his kind and gentle manner, or how he was always my Prince charming although he'd hate to be called a prince. He was a man who got into many fights just for fun and to make himself stronger. He could befriend almost everyone although many thought he was dense about many things and so did I until the day he proposed to me. He told me he'd loved me for a long time and he only played dense about these sorts of things, so he could learn peoples true feelings for him. We never got married though because the next day I learned something that made me have to leave my old home in order to protect those I loved. There were many people coveting the secret I learned, and I knew if I was there even if there was no true danger to my family I'd tell them everything to protect them," she said she would have continued if she hadn't heard the faint sound of muffled tears from outside her door.

Getting up quietly Arina opened the door to her office and almost fainted when she saw the sight before her. Sitting with the twins were people she had thought she would never see again Levy and Team Natsu. Levy had tears running down her face making Arina realize they had heard her conversation even though she had been whispering.

"Tazz get your butt down here!" she shouted glancing at the child beside her showing the reason for using a kinder word then what she was thinking.

"Yes master?" the mischievous imp like girl in her early teens asked as she practically floated down the stairs from her room.

"You were using broadcasting magic on my office again weren't you?" Arina stated although the question was still there.

"Well Akio had overheard Kiko talking, so I thought she would ask you about her father. I expected you to tell her more than traits though, I thought if we knew what kind of man in looks and personality you liked we'd be able to hook you up with Kalian. Maybe lighten up a little," she said with a shrug and grin.

"Well because of the Tazz you will not be allowed to attend the guild festival in a few days," the angry woman said as she looked at her friend watching with satisfaction as the imps smirk disappeared.

"Aw come on Arina it was just a little joke," she said with a puppy dog face.

"A joke that was heard by our visitors Tazz! What if I had been discussing something about the guild that isn't supposed to be leaked? Or if it had been a dark guild visiting instead of Fairy Tail and they spied on us. Don't you think that information could have been used against us to lure Akio away with promises of meeting her father and then kidnapping her to get to us?!" the master asked getting her point across as to why what the other girl had done was so dangerous.

"I understand Master," she said deflating as she realized the truth behind the words and Arina looked on sad that she had to go so far to get her point across.

"Now I'm sorry you had to hear that Titania and companions, but that girl plays to many jokes that could get her into big trouble one day," she said acting as if this was her first meeting with them.

"So you are the Master of Mystic Sirdis?" the scarlet haired woman asked the person she was certain she'd never met before, but she had an odd sense of familiarity with her.

"Yes you are correct Titania I am the Master Arina Roscheal it is a pleasure to meet you and your companions," she said acting as if she didn't know who they were.

"Oh how rude of me," Erza exclaimed and then started to introduce her companions. "The Exceed's name is Happy or cat as you'd see him, the pink haired man he's sitting on is Natsu the Salamander, the one who just stripped is Gray who will put his clothes back on," she said threateningly, "and the blue haired woman is Levy."

"A pleasure to meet you Happy, Gray, Natsu, and Levy. The child in my arms is my daughter Akio, you've met the twins Kalian and Xiana, the one who was just scolded is Tazz, the boy sleeping on the bench is Demion, the girl whose coming down the stairs is Kiko, and my second in command Von will be joining us later," she said waving at each member as she did so.

"You wear armour like mommy does sometimes," Akio said yawning since it was way past her nap time.

"So you are a requip mage as well," the woman asked, her companions looking shocked.

"It's my secondary magic," she replied not giving away anything more, "may I ask why I have warranted a visit from Fiore's most prominent guild?"

"Are master asked us to come, and I also wanted to thank you for convincing the council to let my fiancé go," Erza responded.

Her reply shocked Arina never in a million years had she expected Erza and Jellal to finally become a couple much less engaged. Especially since Jellal had pretended to be engaged to someone else before in order to try and protect Erza from what he called his darkness. She was happy that her old friends had finally found happiness, and wondered who else had become a couple since she left. Had Levy finally gotten Gajeel to acknowledge his feelings for her, had Gray finally accepted Juvia, and did Evergreen and Elfman finally be the man as Elfman would say and admit they'd fallen in love at the S class exams.

"Jellal of Crime Sorcière another independent guild," Erza explained mistaking her look of shock for a look of confusion.

"Of course, but I helped out that guild more because of the fact the Meredy is Von's younger sister. When he found out she was alive I did everything in my power to make sure they wouldn't have to meet in secret," she stated standoffishly even though it had been for her old friends sake as well. "Now we team up once in a while against dark guilds we have a sort of alliance as independent guilds."

"So you're independent by choice?" Levy asked making her wonder for the first time why she came on a mission with Team Natsu.

"I guess you could say that in a way we are independent by choice," she replied not giving anything away to her former Nakama.

"Truthfully we want to be an official guild, but not on the expense of our Master having to tell them her past. Ever since the Raven Tail incident at the grand magic games all guild masters are required to have their background known if they didn't grow up in that guild, and any new guilds have to prove they aren't escaped criminals in disguise," Kiko said with a bright smile as she walked towards the group. "Besides are name Mystic Sirdis wouldn't fit if our Master's mystery was unravelled."

"I guess that makes sense," Natsu said speaking to her for the first time.

"Would you guys like to stay for our festival, we have a big festival every year full of lots of colors it's lots of fun? Then we have a big parade afterwards and I always ride up front with mommy," Akio asked brimming with excitement.

"If it isn't an imposition and if you could direct us to the nearest inn?" Erza asked turning her question to Arina for permission.

"The more the merrier the festival is for the town as well," she replied to the inquisitive gaze, "but why not stat here we have extra room upstairs?"

The group turned to discuss is and she let out the breath she had been holding. She was certain that they would see that their festival seemed to be a lot like the grand fantasia parade Fairy Tail held every year. After they set up base in town she had decided to hold the festival in order to ease their way into town, and it became a tradition ever since. She could feel Levy's gaze on her and knew the other woman could sense something from her. Levy had been her best friend and she had a feeling that she could sense the familiarity even with how much she had changed in the three long years since she left.

It was so easy for her to slip into thinking this was just another mission that she was on with Team Natsu that she almost blew her cover to hug Natsu. It had been so long since she'd seen any of them and she wished she could just cry on their shoulders and tell them the real reason she had left. It took everything she had to hold back the tears so Natsu couldn't smell them missing the times when he had called her a weirdo and ordered her to get over there. Looking at Natsu she unconsciously started to smile such a genuine smile that shocked her guild mates because although she was friendly she had never truly smiled like that at anyone but Akio.

"We'll stay," Gray's voice said shocking her out of the dangerous thoughts she had been thinking and she was glad she was such a good actress because otherwise someone interrupting her 'checking out a guy' as it would seem to them would make her blush.

"Good, Demion you can show they boys to our spare double room on your side, and Kiko you can show the girls the two single rooms we have," she ordered.

With one last look at the back of her previous guild mates Arina went back to her office and got started on the paper work. One thing she could be glad of as a master to a guild was that unlike Master Makarov would have to do with Fairy Tail, Arina rarely had to write apologies to the council. If she did have to it was because something had been accidentally destroyed during one of the times they'd stopped a random dark guild attack and the guild had tried to get away by destroying stuff.

The council had invited her to a few guild meetings because they recognized her as an ally who it was best not to cross. They treated her so kindly as well because if she or her guild ever accidentally destroyed anything they would fix it unlike Fairy Tail who would only pay for it to be fixed. Some even joked that she could teach Makarov a thing or two about controlling a guild. On one such meeting she had run into Makarov himself and it was only because Jura was there as the new Master to Lamia Scale, and he had made sure that he had introduced her to Makarov as his niece. It was only because of that, that she knew Makarov would back off of his ideas that she was Lucy even though it was true.

_Natsu_ glanced at the guy with long orange hair beside him instantly disliking him for how much he looked like Loke. That stupid Lion had always been trying to knock him out of the picture when it came to Lucy. Thinking of her though got him depressed ever since she had left he had been hoping to find her on any mission they went on and was disappointed every single time. Any where he left no one saw the blonde or any of her spirits. It was almost like she had died 'no I mustn't think about that,' he thought shaking his head well Gray looked on in pity knowing exactly what was going through his pink haired team mates head.

"Have you met any celestial spirit mages?" Gray asked trying to snap Natsu out of his depression.

"Nope ever since that Lucy from your guild disappeared no one has seen a celestial spirit mage most people think of it as a lost magic now. That other girl the Saber lost her memories and magic power a year after Lucy disappeared, so if her memories don't come back the magic is as good as gone without Lucy," the man said emotionlessly making them drop the topic and walk in silence.

Hearing the stranger say that made Natsu become even more depressed. Lucy loved the spirits and most couldn't cross the gate on their own meaning that if the magic was lost the spirits would continue living a boring life only knowing the same people. Without the celestial spirit mages what if that meant that all the spirits would disappear? He couldn't bear to think it and a tear rolled down his cheek. Lucy please come home was his last thought before blacking out into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse of a Dragon

Chapter 4: The Curse of a Dragon

She had been in her office reading letters from prominent guild masters inviting her and her guild for a visit when she heard the commotion upstairs. Knowing that something rarely happened in the guild she just brushed it off as Gray and Natsu fighting like they used to do when she was still a part of the guild. Any moment now Erza would go see what the ruckus was and stop the two idiots from fighting while they became Happy 2 for a while. With a slight laugh she got back to work. Not even two minutes later Kiko came rushing into her office out of breath like she'd just run a marathon and said something that made her blood run cold.

"Master Natsu collapsed and he isn't breathing."

Without a moment's hesitation Arina ran upstairs looking like a wild animal full of worry. The scene in front of her almost made her heart stop Natsu was laying on the ground well Demion was giving him CPR. By the look and how frantic Demion was it wasn't working very well he didn't even seem to mind his patient was a boy. Happy was looking on at the scene concern for his friend and father shining brightly in his eyes, Erza looked as if she thought it was her fault, and Gray just looked grim as he stared at his rival.

"What the hell happened here?" she demanded angrily as she looked from her guild mate to Gray.

"We were just about to enter the rooms Demion was showing us and Natsu collapsed without warning," Gray said and his tone was completely serious a rarity with the ice mage when talking about Natsu.

"The dragon's curse," a very familiar voice from behind her said, as he looped an arm around her casually offering his support.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked his voice full of tears and sadness.

"Every dragon and dragon slayer has a mate, but if they don't officially claim that mate in a certain amount of time it begins to affect them. It's worse if they've already preformed part of the claiming ritual and never got to finish it," Von explained as he surveyed the scene. "Have him drink this and he'll be fine for now."

"How he's out cold it's not like he can drink in his sleep?" Arina stated barely keeping her voice from cracking.

"Easy someone will have to feed it to him by drinking it first," Von said sounding completely emotionless shocking her at his cruelty.

Erza got up as if she was going to take the initiative of helping her team mate, but she knew that the scarlet woman would feel like she had cheated on Jellal if she did. With a sigh she snatched the bottle from Von escaping his hold, drank it, and then proceeded to force Natsu to drink it through a kiss. Even though it was to help him she couldn't deny how soft his lips still were, and as soon as she felt them moving beneath her she stopped. It took everything she had to not throw her arms around him to show him how worried she was when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Lucy?" he whispered so quietly she was the only one who heard him before closing his eyes again a bright smile on his face as he started to snore.

She blushed as she looked down at the man who had nestled his head into her lap and then started to panic. He had called her Lucy was he just seeing a hallucination, or had her giving him the medicine through a kiss make him realize the truth. He couldn't really know the truth this is Natsu after all the densest guy in Fairy Tail. Arina blushed even more as she realized she had been about to run her fingers through his hair soothingly like she use to do to keep him calm when they had to ride on transportation.

"Can someone move him into his room so I can get up," she demanded more then asked switching back into her fierce Master persona.

"Sorry Master," Demion said as he and Gray picked Natsu up and carried him off.

"He'll be fine now Scarlet-san," Von said emotionlessly before glancing at Arina with a look in his eyes that said we'll talk later.

"Thank you," she said with a weak smile walking back to her room probably to contact Makarov as soon as she could to tell him about the dragons curse and probably to ask him to talk to Gajeel about dragon mates.

"Levy-san would you mind coming to Master's office so we can all talk?" Von said politely even though he still sounded like a robot in Arina's opinion.

"Of course," the white faced woman said her shock as clear as the morning mist.

The three walked down to her office and Arina wondered if by chance Von had heard what Natsu had said. Out of all the members of her guild she knew the least about her second in command and he was the only S rank mage in the guild. She was ranked higher than him and was more powerful, but if it wasn't for Von some of her strategies would have fell through. She knew to outsiders it would seem like they were a couple, but they were really cousins since Von was the great grandson of Mavis Vermillion although Arina was the only one in the guild who knew that. Not even Meredy knew since they were only half siblings, which is why he wasn't with her in town when her home was destroyed.

As she sat down Arina took the time to truly study Levy as Akio curled up on her lap acting more cat like then human. The blue haired mage who had once been her best friend looked more vulnerable then Lucy remembered her eyes seeming as if they'd seen too much sadness. Her hair was longer now down to her back, but the familiar headband was still on her head. There was a lack of a ring on her finger, but Levy was playing with a metal necklace designed roughly like a dragon and she guessed that it was from the iron dragon slayer.

"Levy-san who in your guild is Natsu-san's mate?" Von asked getting right to the point of what he had wanted to talk to her.

"She was a guild member until a couple years ago she left on a mission and no one has seen her since. No one even knew she was his mate until a year after she left when Happy explained to the guild why he was taking it worse than everyone else. Truthfully a lot of the guild members believe that she's dead," Levy answered truthfully which was strange, who else left the guild after she did?

"She can't be dead," Von said without a moment's hesitation.

"How can you be so sure?" Arina asked joining in on the conversation.

"If a male dragons mate, even a dragon slayers, dies the dragon would not be able to live on. Dragons mate for life and to them that means as soon as they feel the death of their loved one they will do something stupid that will end up in their death. The only time this isn't true is if they had a child who was with the dragon at the time of his mate's death. Unlike with their mate a dragon cannot recognize their offspring if they didn't know they had one," Von explained patiently.

"What happens if a mate purposely leaves his or her dragon if they are human?" Levy asked probably worried about Gajeel.

"To the human nothing really except they will keep feeling a pull back to their slayer. If they meet again after one leaves the desire to be with their mate at all times will consume the human. If the human is disguised it usually won't last long since the dragon can smell the original smell beneath the smell of perfume and will eventually recognize that the smell mixed in is fake," he said with a pointed glance in her direction as if he knew who she was.

Looking at both of them and knowing how smart Levy was she knew they would eventually find out the truth if she didn't cover it up. Luckily with her uncle knowing her before she had left Fairy Tail she knew it was time to put her plan into action. She had never understood beforehand what Chagot's message to her had meant four years ago when she warned her it was best not to tell anyone about her discovery, but she had a feeling Chagot knew that Lucy would find the secret of Fairy Tail and need to protect it. If she hadn't had that warning her whole story would have fallen apart and she wouldn't have been able to disappear either.

"Look Levy-san I'll be honest to you since you seem like a bright girl and I can see those gears whirling in your head I'm not Lucy Heartfilia. I know you guy came here to find her and I wish I could help and finally know where I belong," Levy leaned closer when she said that.

"What do you mean where you belong?" Levy asked looking at me curiously.

"You see Levy-san the real reason I haven't told the council who I am is I don't know. I woke up in the town Lamia Scale is stationed in a little over four years ago all I remembered was I'd been attacked and I ended up unlocking the dragon armour. The looks you see now is how I looked back then. Jura approached me I was still in my armour which reflects your soul and he asked who I was because he had thought he was the last Roscheal descendent. I told him the only thing I could remember was the name Arina and that I'd been attacked. He took me into his guild and told me who I had to be because of the armour I was wearing which only a Roscheal can posses, and he asked me to join Lamia Scale, but I refused.

"A year or so later I met the twins and we created Mystic Sirdis for souls lost like us who had nowhere else to turn to. The next to join us was Von his village had been attacked by a beast from the book of Zeref, but Von's magic isn't physical and only truly works on someone with intelligence which the beast didn't have. We helped him get revenge on his village which was empty by the time we got there whether they had all died by the beasts hands and been eaten, or if they had escaped we don't know. We met Kiko, Demion, and Tazz in similar manners, but their stories are for them to tell. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Levy-san."

Most of it wasn't a lie when she had found out she was a Roscheal from Jura she had temporary memory loss. She was only lying about not being herself which no one here could truly prove since Jura himself can back up her entire story including the part of her not remembering anything and that with her armour she looked like the Arina she was now. Levy's eyes were brimmed with tears as she realized she'd been hoping that the woman in front of her was Lu-chan. She fiddled with the necklace made by Gajeel as she accepted the fact that she was told the truth no one would include someone else that it was obvious the other party knew in a lie that could easily be checked.

"I'm sorry Arina I didn't even realize I'd been hoping you'd be Lu-chan until you said it yourself," Levy basically mumbled trying to hide her tears.

"It's fine I think until I told my story Von believed me to be Lucy Heartfilia as well," she replied wishing she didn't have to hurt the girl she'd once shared all her secrets with. 'It's all Gilio's fault,' she huffed in her mind.

Upstairs Natsu jumped awake frantically looking for Lucy. She'd been there when he fell asleep in her bed like always so where was she now. It was then that he realized he was in a strange room and remembered that Lucy had disappeared a little over three years ago. He had thought that he had smelled her briefly after he had woken up from his fainting smell which is why he had fallen asleep so easily. He knew it was impossible though after all this time Lucy wouldn't just suddenly turn up especially if she was hiding from the guild.

"Oy Flame brain's awake," Gray called loudly annoying Natsu.

"Don't call me that Ice breath," he hissed angrily missing Lucy if she saw Gray and him arguing she could get as scary as Erza.

"Oh Natsu-kun how are you feeling?" the impish girl from earlier asked Natsu vaguely remembered her name was Tazz.

"It wasn't you," he mumbled pouting.

"What wasn't?" she asked shocking Natsu since she shouldn't have heard him from over there.

"Who smelled like her, I thought I smelled her before I passed out although the scent was slightly different she smelled like flames to," Natsu found himself saying instead of thinking.

"Tazz, Demion stop using you're magic to spy on him Master only likes doing that to the bad guys," a girl with forest green hair and eyes said winking at him.

"You're no fun Kiko. The Salamander is the most famous dragon slayer out there, but no one even had a clue he was seeing anyone let alone had a mate," Demion said pouting at her as she laughed.

"How do you know I have a mate?" he asked panicking no one not even Happy knew that she was truly his mate in his mind any way.

"Because of Von he said it was the dragon's curse affecting you Natsu their master had to give you the medicine," Erza said walking into the room blushing as she said the last little bit.

"How could you give me medicine when I'm sleeping?" he asked sounding totally oblivious.

"Through a kiss," the imp said smirking.

Natsu's eyes went round their master had kissed him in order to give him medicine. She seemed like the only one she really worried about was her daughter although she seemed to care for her guild as well they didn't feel as much as a family as Fairy Tail, although most of his guild grew up together. Wait if she did that wasn't that technically cheating on his mate?! His internal panic seemed to register as Erza looked at him in pity and he knew that she would have felt the same if she had to have been the one to do it.

"I would have to help you Natsu, but she seemed to glance at me her eyes went wide in realization for what I don't know, and then she grabbed the flask from Von before anyone knew what was going on she was feeding you the medicine," Erza said blushing again.

"Erza she probably thought that if you did it you'd see it as cheating on Jellal," Gray said which made sense to the rest of them.

"Master always does seem to know someone's feelings we've always wondered if that is her first magic," Kiko said slapping a hand over her mouth. "Demion don't make me speak my thoughts!" she said stomping her foot like a child.

"Wait wondered you don't know what her first magic is?" Natsu asked shocked it was rare for a mage to have to magic's let alone hide one of them especially if the secondary one wasn't some kind of eye magic.

"We all know she has another magic, but she's never shown it to us. The Master is secretive that way," Kiko said with a sigh making Natsu wonder if she wished her Master confided in her more.

"Before you guys think she's Lucy don't bother it's impossible. Lucy disappeared three years ago, and Master Roscheal lost her memories four years ago and found out she was a Roscheal from Jura," Levy said walking into the room having left after she had been told Master Roscheal's story.

"Are you sure she was telling the truth," Erza demanded.

"Yes she wouldn't have mentioned Jura knowing we'd check her story out later on if it wasn't true. I guess she fears finding out her past which is why she hasn't told the council the true reason why she can't tell them who she really is," Levy said looking like she was physically deflating in front of them. "Besides don't you think if she was really Lucy that Natsu would have smelled it right away she might be able to change her looks, but even using perfume you can't fool a dragon slayers nose, right Natsu?"

"Normally I could agree to that Levy, but there is a time when someone's scent has changed. After they have mated to a dragon slayer, or after they have had a child their scent will change slightly, but it could be a big enough change that the slayer wouldn't truly recognize someone if they have completely changed their appearance," he told her as he realized with Akio being born even if Arina was Lucy, or someone they had met on a previous mission Natsu wouldn't be able to confirm for sure.

"Wait that means you know..." Levy trailed off blushing.

"Yes Wendy and I both know that you and Gajeel are mates," Natsu said then realized he shouldn't have because she had wanted to keep it a secret.

"What!" Gray and Erza exclaimed together looking at Levy.

"Natsu," she said glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry Levy I forgot they were here for a minute," Natsu said putting on his best pity me look I'm too dense to realize what I just did.

"Whatever Natsu. Erza, Gray can you keep this a secret for a while Gajeel and I don't want Mira to go crazy and start planning our wedding. We want to wait until we find out where Lucy is, with her being your mate Natsu we know she is still alive," Levy said knowing they'd understand since she and Lucy had promised to be each other's maid of honour or matron if the other was already married.

"How would my being her mate mean she is alive?" Natsu asked looking at Levy hopefully.

"When Von was talking to Master Roscheal and I he mentioned that a dragon will usually kill themselves after they feel their mate die. Even if you weren't there when she dies Natsu you'd know and unless if you two had a child that you are aware of you'd kill yourself immediately to be with your mate," Levy told them looking sad as she realized if she and Gajeel didn't have a child and she died the man she loved would soon follow her.

"Being mated is a special thing Levy-san, Natsu-kun, never take it for granted. Most people in their lives will never meet their soul mate," Von said walking into the room his mask slipping just for a moment to show unimaginable pain. "A dragon without a mate, or who has never met their mate is the saddest thing in existence. If Acnologia had, had a mate he might have never became such a blood thirsty mindless beast."

"I've been meaning to ask Von why do you smell like a dragon?" Natsu asked looking up at the other man hopefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about Natsu-kun. I've never met a dragon in my life and I do remember my entire life," he said pointedly to make sure they knew he didn't have amnesia as well at least that's how it seemed to Natsu.

"Oh, ok," Natsu replied frowning sadly as he realized he still had no leads to Igneel since he disappeared.

"I should just give you all a warning the girl you are searching for is most likely in hiding from the dark guilds. Many of them have her on their hitless and have been trying to recruit my master to open some gate that this girl knows where is. According to them only a Roscheal can open the gate, but no one knows where it is except for that girl from what my sources say. Your search for her will put her into even more danger," he said staring at each of them in turn before leaving the room not minding that he'd put the mages into turmoil over the new information.

He wouldn't let anyone harm his cousin and she'd be forced to open this gate if that girl was found. His Master was known for doing anything to save the life of an innocent she'd rather die herself then watch someone else die. It was the reason why he'd been keeping track of Gilio's movements the second he had any hint that Gilio the girl he'd make sure to kill her first. He had lost too many people in his life and he owed her so much, if he had to become a killer for the one who pulled him out of his darkness he would. He knew she knew his true identity which is why it puzzled him that she had made so many cover stories for him as if she was protecting him from something. The moment they found her he would kill Lucy Heartfilia and save Arina from opening the gate that would end up destroying her and making her fall into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Xiana and Kalian

Chapter 5: Xiana and Kalian

Setting up for the festival tomorrow made Xiana think of how fortunate she and Kalian had been to meet Arina what seemed like a life time ago. If it hadn't been for Arina, who knows where Xiana and her twin would be now. Their lives had been far from fortunate after their mother found out about their magic she just up and left them. Everything went wrong six years ago and they were hunted by those after their power ever since.

_Flashback:_

"Mom, mom look what I can do," Kalian shouted happily raising water from the pond to form shapes never losing control he frowned as mom's face went grey making Xiana feel bad for her twin.

"No I thought you wouldn't be anything like that man," she said hysterically backing away from them as tears streamed down her face.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Xiana asked before clutching her head in pain.

_"The twins we've been waiting for have been born into the Altic family, the Roscheal armour bearer hasn't been found or awakened yet, soon are plans will come through. The celestial blessed twins along with a descendent of the celestial king will soon be in our hands. Only a few more decades Misachi and we will win the war," a man with sinister red eyes and bright green hair said laughing as he looked at their mother._

"What are the celestial blessed twins?" she asked watching as her mother's hand flew to her throat in agony.

"When he told me the Altic twins were born I had no clue he was talking about you two you were both a year old by then. As you got older I had my suspicions, b..but you never showed any sign of magic. You both are the sun and moon though the brightest star blessed in the night sky. In ancient legends you would have heard of the dragon protectors rather your father's ancestors and friends.

The Roscheal's the family blessed with dragon scale armour made from scales of the king and queen of the dragons, and made their ambassador's after the war. The Altic twins who were said to be the sun and moon one commander of the elements the other an accomplished seer. The Yian Priestess who bound the family's for eternity and strategized ways to protect the dragons the builder of the gate and the one who made the seal. The Vermillion's the warriors who were as swift as a tiger and as bright as the Yian Priestess. Finally the one who betrayed then all the Gallows once the sworn protector of the bearer of the dragon armour, the one who lead to the death of the dragon queen and the birth of Acnologia as he watched his mentor die in front of his eyes. In order to prevent that tragedy I must turn you over to my childhood friend the last survivor of the Gallow family," their mother said chocking before they were surrounded by people.

Xiana couldn't believe what she had heard or what she was seeing her mother had betrayed them. She was going to hand them over to someone who would do who knows what, but anyone who could betray the mighty race of dragons or their brave protectors couldn't be trusted. With tears in her eyes Xiana nodded at Kalian and in a moment they were flying through the air on a cloud he had created. His eyes were blank as if he had shut of his mind.

They settled into a small town after words in the middle of nowhere. They were happy for almost a year they even made new friends. However they didn't trust anyone and often went into the forest to practice their magic. Everything was fine until she came along and went after Kalian. She was Myrissa Clearing a violet haired bimbo who convinced Kalian she was in love with him even though they were only fourteen. Kalian went everywhere with her and eventually he told her all of his secrets.

"Kalian I thought we agreed we couldn't trust anyone!" Xiana cried looking into her younger twin brothers eyes.

"We can trust her Xi, I love her," he said brushing aside her concerns, but his eyes still had that blank look in them.

Not trusting the girl Xiana followed them into the woods. At first it seemed like they were just taking a walk and chatting, but as they got further in she noticed that Myrissa would keep looking around with a smirk on her face. Once she had lead Kalian into the big forest clearing using so many twists and turns Xiana couldn't think straight the witch whistled and her brother was surrounded by thugs.

"Where's the girl I thought you were getting us the Altic twins?" a man who looked like an ape asked the treacherous snake that Xiana now could see had used charm magic on her brother to make him fall for her.

"Trust me that pathetic girl will be around her somewhere," Myrissa said laughing not realizing she was losing hold over Kalian.

Looking at her twin Xiana cringed noticing the look he had whenever he was truly angry. Fire, water, lightning, and air all gushed around him in a whirlwind as he attacked the thugs. They screamed in terror as the elementalist used his powers to take care of them. It was over in a flush as quickly as it began and once again Kalian and Xiana left everything behind and travelled on a cloud.

After that disaster they learned their lesson and only stopped in towns long enough to do quick jobs to earn enough money for supplies. During the next couple of years the twins taught themselves how to use every weapon imaginable knowing that using just Kalian's magic wouldn't always save them. They became known as the demonic twins and every dark guild had a bounty on their heads. They were attacked at least once every week and slowly their powers grew, but they still couldn't trust anyone.

Although they wouldn't admit it to each other the twins were getting weary of travelling and against their better judgement they slept in a forest that night in a territory known for dark guild trades. When they woke up they were surrounded and in the biggest fight of their lives. Xiana was soon to tired to fight and Kalian stood over her protectively using his Katanas to fight brimming with magic energy. The people seemed endless and they were beginning to lose hope, and then she showed up. She looked like a princess with her raven black hair flowing down her back and her bright sky blue eyes, but she was dressed like a dragon in special armour making them realize she had to be a Roscheal like the stories.

She didn't say a word to them and just joined their fight drawing upon the powers of countless swords and cutting her opponents down before you could blink. It was so surreal watching her battle and the twins finally felt a sense of belonging with this woman. It took them an hour of nonstop fighting to get rid of them all and as soon as the last man wasn't standing the mystery woman collapsed. Felling grateful to her Kalian and Xiana exchanged looks and decided to bring her into town to see a doctor.

"Oh no what happened this time," an elderly woman said as they brought her in.

"She helped us fight of some dark guild members in the forest," Xiana cracked looking at the woman in front of her.

"She'll never learn will she helping any stranger she see's in danger no matter how bad it is for the baby," the woman said bringing them into a private room and pouring a magic liquid on the angel's lips. In a minute she was up and gasping for breath.

"Marine I told you not to do that anymore," the angel hissed angrily gingerly touching her stomach before she requipped into regular clothes.

"I'm Arina..." she began.

"Roscheal right?" Xiana asked cutting her off.

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"We're Xiana and Kalian Altic. The dark guild after us was sent on orders from the last Gallow," Xiana replied watching as the woman, no Arina's eyes widened in shock.

"Stupid. Why does he need you guys he only need the bearer of the dragon armour of the Roscheal clan to open the gate?" she questioned more to herself motioning for them to leave the hospital and smiling as they followed.

"Look Xiana, Kalian I'm sure you know that Gallow has some sort of plan for the descendents of the original families ours, the Yian, and Vermillion's, but they are also after the Angelique family and the Damonus family. That is why I think we should track them down and create a guild of our families an independent guild called Mystic Sirdis. I've actually been trying to track you two down for this as long as we are together Gallow can't stop us which he is well aware of that's why he's been trying to get us one on one, so what do you say?" she asked us with a smile.

_End of Flashback_

They both agreed of course and that's how Mystic Sirdis began. Although Arina is the only one who knows which family they are all from she said it's because of her armour. At first Xiana was sceptical of them being a guild wondering if they'd be labelled as a dark guild, but with the help of Jura of the ten wizard saints the council recognized them as an independent guild and called for them from time to time. Meeting Von was kind of strange though...

"Xiana stop slacking off we have a lot of last minute prep to do before the festival tomorrow," Master Arina called snapping her guild mate out of her thoughts.

The bright smile on her face showed she had known exactly what Xiana had been thinking of and Kalian smiled to show he'd been thinking the same. It's true what they say home is where the heart is and every member of Mystic Sirdis's heart belonged to this guild now after their terrible pasts. Maybe one day she'd learn her Master's, but not today since there was a lot to be done.


	6. Chapter 6: The Festival

Chapter 6: The Festival

Arina couldn't believe how hyper the Fairy Tail mages were to participate in q Festival they knew nothing about. Erza was sitting at a table eating strawberry cake with Jellal who had mysteriously appeared in town that morning. She knew if Erza hadn't been there then Jellal would most likely have told her what Crime Sorcière had found out on their latest recon mission. Natsu and happy were doing their nin nin thing dressed as ninja's because they had heard that many people dressed up for the festival. Gray was weirdly clothed for once and in a corner talking to Kiko who he had seen use ice magic earlier.

"The name Mystic Sirdis really fits this guild Master Roscheal," Levy said sitting beside her she was protectively holding a book in her arms like usual.

"Everyone in my guild has their own story that no one else knows. I may know from which family everyone is from, but I don't know what happened to them before I met them. They've offered to tell me, but with who we are the more we know about each other's past the more dangerous it will be," she told her knowing that Levy was reading between the lines and figuring out that she most likely had a more dangerous past hidden in her 'lost' memories.

"Of course everyone in Fairy Tail has their own stories as well, some happy like how I wished to join a magic guild, some tragic like Erza losing an eye because of her most trusted friends, and others who had n where else to go like Natsu after his foster father disappeared," she explained showing that she knew everyone in Fairy Tail's background stories.

"Alright everyone it's time for the festival, but be back here for the parade at sun down. Natsu you stay behind for a second," Arina announced watching as her guild mates and old friends ran out smiling hearing Tazz banging on the door upstairs, and smirking as Natsu walked over to her pouting.

"Is everything alright Master Roscheal?" he asked probably wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Everything is fine I just thought you'd appreciate a twenty four hour motion sickness pill, so you don't have to hold back at the festival. I have some from a healer friend because Akio needs them from time to time," she said holding one out.

"Thanks," he said with a bright smile as he took and a swallowed it instantly.

She watched happily as he ran out of her guild with a slight layer of flames coating him showing off his excitement. With the festival there were a ton of games, contests, and rides, and she knew Natsu would want to do them all. It felt weird though being able to help him prevent his motion sickness for once instead of comforting him when it happened.

"Master Roscheal, how did you know about his motion sickness?" Jellal asked shocking her as he came out of the shadows.

"The Salamander is famous for destroying towns and being sick on rides," she said shrugging her shoulders as she told him a lie that wasn't a lie.

"That's true, but I also know that you eerily seem to know a lot about the registered guilds more then you could have learned in just four years. What are you after and how does Fairy Tail fit into it?" he asked looking at her angrily.

"What she is after is to stop my plans, although she can't kill herself because of the Roscheal's curse if she doesn't have a specific sword, she does everything else to stop me instead of joining me," a familiar gray haired man with blood red eyes said with a smirk as he walked into the room.

Arina could feel all the blood draining from her face as she looked up at the man who had cost her so much. He couldn't have found out who she truly was in such little time could he? No he was probably here to make her join him again. She never would though she wouldn't betray everything her ancestors had worked and died for.

"Gallow why are you here?" she asked feeling the room flicker as her magical energy rised with her anger.

"Well I haven't been able to find a certain Celestial Mage and was wondering if the reason for that was that you were hiding her from me," he stated with a laugh as his eyes raked over her body.

"I guess you can say that," she said with a laugh making sure she gave off a certain aura for Jellal's sake.

"So you do know where she is?" he said smirking.

"Of course she's buried in an unmarked grave in the forest outside of Fairy Tail," Arina said thinking of how she and her spirits had, had a burial service for her old self burying anything other then her keys that screamed Lucy Heartfilia.

"What?!" Jellal practically screamed in anger as he looked between the two battling mages.

"You have to be lying Roscheal what purpose would it serve for you if she was dead, and how would you even know," her enemy asked his voice panicky as he thought of one of the keys being dead.

"I now because I'm the one who killed her," she said truthfully after all she had buried that side of herself the moment she had let Fairy Tail in order to protect them.

"No you're lying," Jellal said clutching his head probably wondering how the woman who had done so much for his guild could kill another woman in cold blood.

"I'm not maybe this will let you see the truth, I open the gate of the lion, Leo," she said summoning a spirit for the first time in years.

"What do you want you murderer," Loke snarled looking at her in chains covering his body.

"Dear Leo is that anyway to talk to your Master?" she asked yanking the chains, so he was bowing down in front of her.

"Give her back to us, give Lucy back," he said tears rolling down his eyes.

After she had become Arina she had found a spirit who could rewrite other spirits memories as long as the owner wished it so. Knowing that none of her spirits would agree to lie if they met Fairy Tail wizards as she put her plan into motion Arina had her rewrite it, so that none of her spirits knew she was Lucy except Gemini and Plue. She made a training battle between her and Gemini , as Arina and Lucy look like a real battle where she killed Lucy. The twin spirits were upset at having everyone believe their master to be a murderer, but she knew how dangerous it would be if they knew the truth and Loke kept bursting through the gate whenever. Loke's chains were because he wouldn't stop trying to force her to break their contract, and attacking her for killing their real master and friend.

"The dead can never come back Leo," she said looking him coldly in the eye before sending him back to his own world her heart breaking from the look in his eyes. "As you can both see I'm originally a Celestial Mage, and I killed Lucy for her keys."

"You killed the last Vermillion for such a petty reason," Gallow said before flashing out of there in an angry cloud of dark magic.

"What sort of trick did you use on Loke? He wouldn't still be alive if his real master was dead," Jellal questioned looking at her as if he didn't believe her.

"You saw the chains Jellal they represent him being chained to me, and chained to a world of living hell as he watched his Master beg him to save her," Arina said laughing coldly.

"No the chains on him weren't like that they represented something else. They were chains of sorrow and regret, not of hatred and revenge as they would be if you truly killed Lucy Heartfilia. I won't tell the others what I heard here today until I know the full truth," Jellal said leaving her behind as she crumpled to the floor no longer able to stand the way Loke's eyes had pierced hers with such hatred. Memora had warned her it would be difficult every time they saw her, but even the King agreed that the gate could never be opened well a Gallow still lived. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for her as she walked as a robot regretting having to do what she did. She burst into tears and cried her heart out happy that Tazz couldn't see or hear her from her punishment room upstairs.

Natsu couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed off about Jellal as he joined them and Erza at a cake sampling stand. His eyes were filled with sorrow as if he had just witnessed someone hurt themselves in the worse way possible. It was almost like he had just learned news that if he told them would make their eyes just as sad. His scent was mixed with Arina's like he had been talking to her and a dark scent that seemed to make shivers of hatred run down Natsu's spine. Whatever had happened must have been horrible, but he didn't smell any blood and he knew Jellal wouldn't have left Arina alone with a stranger.

Knowing he wouldn't find the answer to his questions right know Natsu let Happy drag him away to a stand selling fish and lost himself in the festival. They competed in a barrel race with Natsu laughing in happiness at not getting sick. Then they went on a boat tour of the islands around the town which were all celebrating the festival as well. They were even given masks for costumes and the whole town looked ecstatic and alive.

Then it was time for the festival's parade and Natsu couldn't believe his eyes there were six floats. The first was a dragon float with Arina and Akio dressed as Princess's not prisoners of the dragon, but rather the dragon's most treasured possessions. They were waving happily sitting on the dragon's neck with his bright red wings fanning out as if they were flying looking at the float Natsu realized the dragon really was flying. Akio was laughing and Natsu thought he had seen fire around her, but put that off as a part of the float.

Next was a fortune tellers float with Xiana starring into a crystal ball and she was throwing small wasps of paper which floated to people. Natsu caught one and it said 'the one you are looking for is closer then you think, but get to close and you will lose her.' Every member of Fairy Tail was sent one, Levy's face went red when she read hers, and Jellal seemed to finally relax when he read his peeking over his shoulder Natsu read 'what you saw and heard wasn't what it seemed. The words were twisted and true, but look deeper to find the true meaning.'

After Xiana's was Kalian's a float of the elements. There were many sections one was an inside of a volcano spewing lava. Another was an underwater lake featuring a swimming mermaid who Natsu recognized as Ultear. For earth was a beautiful meadow of flowers, air was clouds drifting over top forming different shapes. There was a weapons room dedicated to metals with Kalian forging them. It was then Natsu realized the whole float was demonstrating Kalian's powers when he saw lightning dancing among the clouds.

The next float was Von's a float of beauty with him and Meredy performing like circus folks in their made circus. There was a tightrope and trapeze, animals were rolling down and performing stunts below. Everything seemed to be to make the kids happy.

Demion's float was next a stage with townspeople performing a play. It seemed to be representing when the town was saved by Mystic Sirdis. There were replicas of the guild members being played by young teenagers, with Demion playing the villain instead of himself. The kids were also throwing flowers over the side to young couples who seemed happy to receive them.

The final float was Kiko's and it was a forest. It was a calm and peaceful forest which made Natsu certain the float was representing Redgrove forest. Flowers were blooming on the tree's and birds were flying about. Then they rounded the corner and were gone from Natsu's view.

"I don't get Arina's float the others represent the town or their powers, but hers doesn't," Erza commented looking perplexed.

"Arina's float represents their families protecting the dragon's and the reason Mystic Sirdis was found," Natsu said although he had a feeling there was another reason to it as well.

"That does make sense the Roscheal's were blessed by the dragons and the others are descendents of the dragon protectors," Levy added showing them the book she was reading had been about their ancestors.

"Levy I agree with you, but there seems to be a deeper meaning in it. They protected the dragons but they never rode a dragon. I think there might be a reason it was specifically a red dragon," Gray said starring on making Natsu realize that the float seemed to represent Igneel.

"Actually there was a pact between the last living Roscheal after the war and betrayal and the King of the fire dragon clans. That his descendants whether human as his adopted children or dragon his real children would always look over the Roscheal clan as long as the gate was open," Levy added. "Her float most likely also represents that promise to remain friends and allies with the red dragons."

That meant though that it was Natsu's duty to protect Arina and Akio since Igneel was the king of the fire dragons according to that dragon who had helped Natsu so long ago with the eclipse gate. Did the gate refer to that, or was the gate referring to where all the dragons had gone now? Natsu knew though that whatever gate it was if its powers went to the wrong people it woulnd mean disaster for everyone involved.

That night with Jellal sleeping on the couch of their room Arina and the fire dragons wouldn't leave his mind. He was still awake when he saw Jellal sneak out of the room and decided to follow him. Making sure not to wake Happy as he left the bed Natsu quietly followed Jellal out of the guild to the cottage behind. He didn't go in, but rather seemed to be sitting out front as a guard. Whatever had happened between Jellal, Arina, and the mystery scent had obviously made him worry about the Master and her daughter. Natsu stayed there watching in peace until he drifted off to sleep feeling at ease being near the Master and her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack

Chapter 7: Attack

The next morning Arina woke up confused as she spied the dragon slayer sleeping on the back steps to the guild from her window. Was he watching to make sure she didn't run after Jellal breaking his promise and telling Team Natsu and Levy what overheard? Or had his nose finally broke through the slight barrier created in her scent after she had Akio, and he knew she was really Lucy? There were many reasons, but pondering over them wouldn't help her figure out why he was out there.

With a sigh of foreboding Arina got up, and dressed in her usual black clothes covered in a black and red cape. So different from when she use to wear revealing clothes now she seemed the conservative type. Sneaking past her daughter's room knowing that if she woke up she'd be cooking until her daughter wasn't hungry anymore. Opening her front door she groaned as she saw Jellal outside leaning against her door casually looking completely awake.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely as she stared at the man who could ruin everything if he put all the pieces together.

"That man from last night looked like he'd do anything to get you on his side, so I stayed out here last night as a guard for you and your daughter," he stated as if it was completely obvious.

"A Gallow can't step foot in this cottage it was the refuge for the last living of the original dragon protectors as they recovered from the war," Arina said crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"A Gallow might not be able to, but I'm sure this man isn't working alone," Jellal replied raising his eyebrows as if he was daring me to disagree with him.

"He doesn't trust anyone, if he went after my daughter he wouldn't risk letting such a valuable pawn be used against him," she answered his dare keeping up her mask of cold indifference.

"That may be so, but I can't take that risk. I know you twisted your words yesterday Arina, and I very much doubt that Lucy is truly dead most likely you meant something different well the statement still remained true to you," he said with a smirk before walking off to my guild.

She watched him go letting out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. In all the years that she had known him as Arina never had he come so close to breaking her mask as he had toady. She knew if she didn't up her acting skills and keep her mask on twenty four seven it wouldn't be long before he finally figured out what she'd been hiding.

Shaking thoughts of him out of her mind knowing it wouldn't do her any good she walked over to Natsu. Gently shaking him she had to hold back a grin as he snored droll covering his face as if he was having a good dream. Her fingers found themselves drifting through his hair as she tried to wake him up as gently as possible. She was about to shake him harder and call his name, but what he mumbled made her freeze in her tracks.

"Luce why'd you leave ... miss you ... come back," he mumbled his tone filled with such sadness Arina had the urge to wake him up and tell him the truth.

"Oy Natsu wake up," she practically shouted in his ear instead watching as he jumped up in a panic and looked around for danger.

"Oh high Master Roscheal," he said yawning as he took in his surroundings.

Opening up her mouth Arina was about to demand what he'd been doing out here, but an explosion from the front of the guild stopped her. Gallow had made his move, and she darted to her cottage in the back to protect Akio. Looking around she opened up the escape hatch she had Virgo build reluctantly and hid her sleeping daughter inside. After putting a quick spell on the hatch to make it disappear she rushed back to the guild to protect her family. Knowing that even if Fairy Tail wouldn't understand her delay the guild would knowing that her young daughter's protection came first.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded walking into her guild head held high as she requipped into her dragon armour her voice icy and causing many of the enemies to visibly shake in their boots out of fear.

"After your confession the other day our Master made an alliance with other dark guilds. He said surrender willingly or we'll take you all by force," a man playing with water that instantly freezed over him as he talked said looking confused as his water froze over him.

"I don't think so scar face Fairy Tail never let's our allies be captured," Gray said with a smirk, "Ice make cage," he shouted catching ten men in his cage when they went to move for him.

At that a full fledged battle happened with the Fairy Tail mages at the front. Kiko was working beside Gray as she used her own ice magic that didn't require anything, but her thoughts. Somehow Erza ended up battling back to back with Arina as the two requip mages fought to protect their nakama. Natsu's fire was roaring everywhere as he laughed enjoying the battle. The battle was a clash of magic that ended almost as soon as it began because although the enemy had numbers they lacked the strength to fight mages that were all considered S Rank or higher in the magic world. All of the dark guild members were tied up and using a lacrima crystal given to her by the council Arina transported them to a jail specifically for dark guild members.

Although no one was injured the guild was totalled and Arina knew it would take too much time and effort to restore it. Not to mention the fact that now that Gallow knew their home base he'd attack more often putting the towns people at risk. Glancing at Von she knew he was thinking the same thing as her that it was time for the guild to find a new base. He shrugged telling her that he understood and would help pack up as soon as possible.

"Thank you for the help Titania," Arina said graciously as she looked over her guild members happy to see no injuries.

"We were glad to help Master Roscheal, and I must say you are as good with the blades as I am," Erza replied with a slight smile.

"Thank you, I just wish this hadn't happened on your visit. Gallow's hatred for us goes back to the time of the original dragon protectors when his ancestor betrayed them to the humans. In a way you could blame the Gallow family for Acnologia being what he is today," she replied signalling for Von to get Akio as she did and to pack lightly so they could leave. "Now that he's attacked here though we must move again in order to protect the towns people from the dark guilds he's allied himself with."

"If you're leaving then why don't you all join as at Fairy Tail for a short visit then until you can decide where you want to go?" Natsu offered butting in to our conversation with a smile.

He looked up at her so hopefully she could feel cracks in her mental armour. If she agreed to base at Fairy Tail even for such a short while it might mean that they would all find out the truth about her. The Master was smart saying just the wrong comment, and he'd figure out who she truly was. He might even convince her that it was best if she stayed at Fairy Tail once more, and that they could protect her. She was about to say no, but looking into her guilds eyes she knew she couldn't deny them the chance of staying somewhere secure well she found and built new headquarters.

"Alright, but just until we have a new guild location," she agreed sighing when Natsu roared with joy.

Jellal smirked at her letting her know that now she'd be in their play ground, and in a guild like Fairy Tail it was hard to keep secrets. It would be difficult she knew, but she'd changed so much in the three long years she'd been gone she wasn't too worried. After all the ones most likely to recognize her hadn't so what was the chances that someone else in the guild would. Truthfully the only ones she'd truly have to worry about now would be Master and Mira, and as long as she kept her new personality in place she doubted even they would see the truth.

Erza glanced between her fiancé and Master Roscheal and knew something had happened the other day. She had a feeling that Jellal was on a path were the goal involved unmasking whatever the guild master was hiding. The two gave off the vibe of two people having a battle of the wits, and it was hard to tell who would win. All she'd have to do is wait and see what was to come. As long as Master Roscheal was in Fairy Tail she wouldn't be able to stay aloof for long, and she might even drop the icy exterior Erza knew was just for show. Fairy Tail would be good for them, and maybe the mysteries of Mystic Sirdis would unravel the longer they stayed.

Arina had a feeling that the Titania was thinking along the same lines as her fiancé and shuddered as she thought of the fact that she might of just walked into a trap laid out by the two. As they left her old guild behind and the town of Redgrove she had a feeling that everything would be turned upside down from now on. Natsu looked happy to be heading home as Happy circled over their heads. The road to Fairy Tail one she knew so well made her feel a sense of dread. Whatever happened from now on she had a feeling that she could never truly go back into the character of Arina as well as she had been doing these past few years. Hopefully though she didn't stay long enough for Queen Chagot's vision to come true because Arina didn't think she could go through with that with her daughter only being twon and a half years old. Please don't let the vision happen just yet Arina prayed as they boarded the train that would take them to Magnolia.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Fairy Tail

Chapter 8: Return to Fairy Tail

Arina sighed sadly as she felt the train rolling to a stop at Magnolia Station it felt strange to be back. On one hand it felt like she was coming back after a normal mission and felt like the guild would greet her normally, on the other hand she felt dread knowing what would happen if they found out she'd been lying to them. Shaking her heads to rid herself of her thought she gathered her sleeping daughter in her arms to anyone else it would seem like she was just getting ready to get off the train, but truthfully she was using her daughter for comfort as she cuddled her tightly.

With one last shuddering groan the train ground to a stop and Natsu was off like a light finally better from the ride. Erza and company looked on amused as her guild looked confused at the dragon slayers antics since they hadn't shared a compartment with him. Grabbing her back and her daughter's she reluctantly got off the train as her guild followed her looking around the town in awe since none of them had ever been to Magnolia before.

Smiling slightly she headed down the familiar path to the guild that had took so much damage and lost so much, but had always been her real home. Walking down the path even with her new look she had the odd feeling that people would start shouting Lucy's home as they stared at her. Akio stayed in her arms sound asleep which gave her extra comfort since she knew if her daughter was awake she would never be able to hold her like a shield as she entered the guild.

Finally after what felt like a millennium to Arina she was in front of Fairy Tail. With a glance over her shoulder knowing that Jellal was watching her she reluctantly opened the doors to the guild wincing at the crash of the door. Instantly every eye was on her and her daughter as she slowly walked into the guild followed closely behind by her guild members. Some of them were looking at her critically and she had the urge to summon Loke just so that they would all have a reason to hate her instead of risking becoming friends with them again as her new self.

"Master Roscheal what a surprise, I hope that my children didn't bother you so much on their visit that you had to come her personally to complain," Master Makarov said with a smile from his seat at the bar where Mira was drying cups.

"Not at all Master Makarov we just had a little trouble with Gallow, and your children as you call them graciously invited us here for a visit well I find a new place for our guild," she replied fighting hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"Erza always has been kind," he said assuming it had been her.

"Actually it was the Salamander not Titania who suggested it," she replied watching with a smirk as his and everyone else's jaws fell to the floor.

"Master I have failed your expectations, please hit me," Erza said taking the shock to mean it should have been her duty to offer them to stay as guests.

"It's fine Erza," he said patting her head lightly as Mavis giggled over his head wait hold on a minute how is it possible she could still see Mavis she no longer bore the guild mark.

"Is everything ok Master Roscheal?" Mira asked looking at her concerned as she watched the beautiful woman holding her child go as white as a sheet.

"Of course I just thought I saw someone I knew in the guild, but I was wrong," she said smoothly smiling slightly when Mira took her at her word.

"Your daughter is adorable," Cana said walking up to Arina strangely she wasn't drunk nor did she smell of booze.

"Thank you missy," Akio said smiling shocking her mother since she had been sound asleep when they entered the guild.

With a tug on her arm Arina put her daughter down and watched as the guild went quiet as they stared at the young child. She oddly looked nothing like her mother with strawberry blonde hari, one chocolate brown eye, and one as dark as the abyss. Although her eyes seemed to be shifting color the more they looked, but never were both eyes the same. Truthfully the girl looked like she could have been the child they all expected Natsu and Lucy to have one day. As they looked closer though they could see the mannerisms of the two and the shape of their faces were the same and let it go as an odd coincidence.

For a moment she was afraid of what would happen as everyone stared at her daughter. She thought that they'd either realize who she was, or thought she had kidnapped her own child. Soon though the guild was crowded around her little angel, and seemed to ignore the odd similarities she had to the once inseparable partners of Fairy Tail. She was even more shocked when a little boy hurled himself at Gray as a heavily pregnant Juvia followed behind him.

"Look mommy daddy's home," the little boy who had Gray's eyes and Juvia's hair said with a bright smile.

"Hi honey, how are you and my little princess?" Gray asked staring into her eyes lovingly.

"We're fine Gray, but who are all the people who come back with you?" she asked making Arina feel like her eyes popped out of her sockets from the lack of the sama at the end of his name.

"They're Mystic Sirdis," Gray said his voice carrying as the guild went quiet obviously not realizing who they were before hand.

"How do you do Mrs. Fullbuster? I'm Arina Roscheal the Master and founder of Mystic Sirdis and the little angel being mauled by your guild members is my precious daughter Akio," Arina said with a smile holding her hand out to the woman who had once called her love rival.

"I'm fine and Juvia prefers being called Juvia," she said still using her own name to address herself instead of saying I.

"Well since the Master has introduced herself I guess I will as well. I'm Von second in command of Mystic Sirdis and an S Rank mage," he said with a bow smirking slightly as the women swooned over him.

"I'm Xiana and this is my twin brother Kalian originally Mystic Sirdis was just us and the Master," she said smiling as she gestured to her brother who was glued to her hip.

"I'm Demion and I'm single ladies," he said smirking and Arina laughed slightly as Kiko frowned at his added comment.

"I'm Kiko and I love to fight," she said forcing a smile.

"Finally and most importantly I'm Tazz, and no matter what they say I'm not a practical joker," the imp said smiling slightly.

Everyone laughed at that and soon the whole guild was talking to her guild. Although a lot of them were flirting harmlessly. Akio was being passed around the guild playing with the mages and having them show off their powers to her. As soon as everyone was busy Master gestured for her and Jellal to join him in his office. No one except Mira noticed and she looked at them confused until Akio found her way to her and distracted her from her thoughts.

"Summon Loke for me Arina," Master said as soon as the door was closed making her wonder how Jellal had told him so fast.

"Who is Loke?" she asked knowing that her knowing that name for him might make her I'm not Lucy case fall through.

"Leo the lion Arina," he said calmly as he stared at her.

"How do you know I have his key, or even have contracts with the Celestial Spirits?" she asked being purposely difficult just in case he thought she was Lucy and Jellal hadn't told him anything.

"The moment you entered this guild I could feel his presence Arina, so stop playing games," he said.

"Alright," she replied with a sigh giving in. "Open gate of the lion, Leo."

In an instant the familiar spirit was in front of her still chained down making her sad. After Memora had replaced his memories, those chains had appeared on him and a few other spirits. It was like they were forcing them to obey her no matter what and that made her sad. At first he glared and then when he noticed who was in the room and where he was Loke's eyes turned to shock.

"Master?!" he said as if I was playing a trick on him.

"Hello Loke it's been a while I see you have a new master," Master Makarov said with a smile as he talked to his old guild mate.

"She killed Lucy," he said rage flashing through his eyes as he glared at me.

"No I don't truly believe she did Loke, I think she just made you believe she did," Master Makarov said as he examined a chain that was holding Loke down.

"How I watched the whole thing with my eyes?" he asked practically sobbing in defeat.

"Arina show me your keys, all of them," he demanded as she only took out the zodiac keys.

With a sigh she took out all twelve zodiac keys having obtained the last two after Yukino begged her to take her memories and protect the zodiac of course she only held onto them and never called them out. Then she took out her silver keys which totalled ten with the new ones she had required over the years. When he raised his eyebrows at her with a sigh Lucy took out three keys that had been believed to be myth the black key of the dragon Draco, the red key of the original Priestess Yian of the dragon protectors, and the emerald key of Memora. As she took out the keys Loke's eyes went from shock to unbelieving.

"Loke do you know whose key this is?" Master Makarov asked taking the emerald key of the desk.

"It's the key to Memora the keeper and taker of the memories of any human or celestial spirit in the world," he answered looking at it shocked. "The other keys she has the ones she didn't get from Lucy none of them have contracts other than this one," he added looking disbelieving.

"I'm not Lucy Makarov I thought you understood that when Jura told you how and when we met. I'm certain you remember not even a celestial sprit can break the spell put on the wizard saints in order to ensure none of them are lead down the wrong path because of altered memories," she said forcefully as she looked from both of them.

"No I didn't believe you were Lucy wouldn't have known what she would discover that made her leave a year in advance when Jura met you Arina, but I do believe she met you a fellow celestial mage with her hands on Memora the only key that could help her protect her spirits. She knew that to dissolve the contract between spirit and master both needed to agree, but if they believed her to be dead she could leave in peace, right?"

"Master Memora can take away memories, but she can't have altered how Lucy died. A celestial mage who still has magic at their death becomes stardust when they die some are even offered the chance to become a spirit," Loke said although he looked hopeful at the prospect of Lucy still being alive.

"I think Gemini can explain that," he said and with a sigh she took up the key.

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini," she said sighing as the hyper spirits appeared.

"Hello Master Arina, Master Makarov, Leo," they said smiling as Loke looked shocked at the lack of chains on them.

"Gemini can you turn into Lucy for us?" Master Makarov said sweetly.

"We aren't allowed to turn into the dead," Gemini said sticking to the story they had created with her so long ago about her death.

"Does that mean even if she was dead you could turn into her?" Master Makarov asked looking shocked as if he hadn't considered the possibility.

"It's possible if they are one of the last two people we became," Gemi started.

"But we are forbidden by the rules of our world," Mini finished.

"I'm sorry Gemini, but were you there when Lucy died," he asked.

"No we were sent back moments before her magic became weak just as Arina showed up after that we do not know. We copied Arina once and before that our last copy was Lucy. Our copy of her was after Lucy died so we know what truly happened, but we are not at liberty to say," Gemi and Mini said together looking into the sad eyes of Leo. "Your memory had to be distorted to protect from the truth," they told him with a sigh before I closed the gate.

Loke looked disappointed at the news Gemini had shared and still looked at her with hatred. She knew if Master Makarov hadn't been there then he would have already returned to the Spirit World. His eyes were boring into her soul as if they were trying to prove to themselves that he wasn't wrong about the woman in front of him killing his beloved Lucy.

"Gemini seemed to avoid the fact of saying Lucy is truly dead," Master Makarov said thoughtfully staring at Jellal.

"That they did almost as if they were hiding something. Of course even if you tried to distort Gemini's memories it would be very easy for them to find out the truth again if they copied the one who commanded it," Jellal added looking at Loke.

"So Lucy may live, but we'd never know Gemini is oddly protective of Lucy. If she was the one who ordered this all to happen they would never turn their back on her," Loke said with a sigh his eyes seeming haunted as he stared at the wall where a picture of Lucy hung.

"Mommy," Akio cried running into the office as she grabbed Arina's leg and Loke's eyes popped out of his socket as he stared at her his chains slowly disappearing and with a smile he returned to his world of his own free will.

"What's wrong sweetheart," she asked dreading what made Loke's chains disappear and knowing her daughter had something to do with it.

"They were trying to put me in a dress," she said pouting and looking angry making her mother laugh.

"Please Akio?" Mira and Lisanna begged together, "you'd look so cute."

"No dresses are for people who don't want to be mages, I'm gonna be mage one day and make all the people who made mommy cry pay," she said sticking her bottom lip out as she always did whenever she was highly against something.

"She has never worn a dress in her life I blame her father for that, even if he had never been in her life he hated dressy clothes like that," Arina said and almost covered her mouth afterwards as if she'd just gave away a big secret.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Akio asked.

"You're daddy is in a place I can't reach anymore sweetheart," Arina said truthfully not wanting to lie to her daughter, but knowing that if she said the wrong thing she might give away his location.

The Fairy Tail members watched as her eyes filling with tears and many took her comment to mean he was dead. Cana and Charle however had a feeling she meant that she couldn't emotionally reach him anymore. They both had a feeling that her comment wasn't about distance or him being dead, rather it was a comment that was true and at the same time a lie. Whoever the little girl's father was they knew her mother loved him more then she let on, and that she felt lost without him. Cana even turned over the lovers card and had a feeling this time it meant that even if she couldn't reach him now soon they'd be together again.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams

_They were on a mission which wasn't really rare except for the fact that this mission was just the two of them. Happy was with Charle and Wendy visiting the Exceed's, Gray had been force to go on a mission with Juvia, and Erza was off on a highly classified mission. That left just the two of them alone the first time since Lucy had used Memora on him so long ago after she had unlocked the dragon armour. Of course since it was just them Natsu had somehow convinced her that they should walk to their mission through a thick forest._

_"Luce we're here," Natsu said a big goofy grin on his face as he turned towards her making Lucy bump into him and they accidentally kissed._

_She looked at him with wide eyes trying to jump away, but found that his arms were restraining her to him. He nipped on her bottom lip making her gasp just enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Oddly enough with all the spicy food he ate he tasted like a sweet chocolate with a hint of coconut. Natsu growled lightly into her mouth making her knees go weak as she started to respond to his kiss. Finally they broke apart for air and Lucy could feel her face going as red as Erza's hair as she looked at his swollen lips. _

_"We ... you ... I!" Lucy said looking at him confused holding a hand to her lips feeling the tingly sensation._

_"I love you Luce as more than a Nakama. You're my best friend, partner, and most importantly your my..."_

With a gasp Arina shot up in the bed she'd borrowed in Fairy Tail. That dream wasn't a dream, but rather the day that she had finally admitted she loved that idiot dragon slayer. Whatever he had meant to add after that though was cut off when the reason for their mission showed up and attacked. Of course that meant that the whole thing had slipped her mind until they had gotten drunk a month later in the guild and he confessed again.

"Mommy are you ok?" Akio asked making me realize I had woke her up when I had awoken from my dream.

"I'm fine sweetheart I just had a strange dream," she said petting her hair calmly until she drifted back to sleep, and then slipped out of the bed quietly so she didn't wake her daughter again.

Knowing she wouldn't go back to sleep, and that Kiko was in the room she was quietly walking through, she just left her daughter to sleep. Kiko often got used to watching her in the mornings when Arina was busy, or because she needed to think. Last night the guys had been mad that they couldn't stay with them at Fairy Hills being their usual protective selves. It wasn't until both she and Erza had threatened them that they went to the place they were being held up.

She calmly walked to the guild not expecting anyone to really be there at this hour, but stopped when she heard raised voices. It wasn't Master and Mira arguing, but by the sounds of it, it was Natsu and the Master which was strange. Natsu had never fought with the Master before were he'd truly been angry.

"You don't understand Master she has to be in town I can feel it," Natsu said loudly growling at the end of the sentence.

"Natsu I've told you a thousand times we will never see Lucy again. She doesn't trust herself coming back to Magnolia because she thinks she would put us all in danger," the Master replied his voice angrier then Arina had ever heard it.

"I can't share dreams with her if she isn't here. That dream I had I know she had it to because I could feel her pain and sadness seeping into the dream. Lucy has to be in town we have to find her," he shouted back angrily although she could hear the desperation in his voice.

"You're imagining things Natsu. If Lucy was in town her mark would have reappeared on her hand, and led us to her like a beacon," the Master replied fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Maybe she joined a new guild then Master," Natsu shouted back not wanting anyone to make him doubt what he knew in his heart.

"Even if she did because I didn't let her remove the guild mark it would still reappear even if it wasn't visible to the naked eye. If she was back Natsu she'd be able to see Mavis, and trust me Mavis has looked throughout the town every morning since her disappearance hoping to find someone who could see her," Master shouted back making her have the feeling he was crying.

"Maybe she had Mavis's permission to leave then and that's why the mark won't reappear. I know she's here Master I can feel her aura in my heart," Natsu said calmly making Arina have to strain to hear him.

"I never gave her permission to leave Natsu, but it is possible she's trained herself enough that she wouldn't react to seeing me," Mavis replied making it hard for Arina not to gasp as she heard her voice knowing that everything Master Makarov had said was true if she could hear Mavis talking.

Knowing that it was better for her to interrupt now like she'd been waiting for the yelling to stop Arina opened the doors. As she thought it was only Master Makarov and Natsu in the guild and they both turned to her, and their expressions turned sheepish at being caught fighting by a visiting guild master. Mavis was observing her as she still talked as if saying let's see if you can see me.

"The yelling stopped, so I thought it was save to come in," she said blocking out Mavis who had still been talking and making sure to not look her way.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Master Roscheal, I hope your night at Fairy Hills was pleasant," Master Makarov said apologetically giving Natsu a look that meant we'll finish this later.

"It's fine Master Makarov I could barely hear what you were saying," she lied with a pleasant smile, "and please call me Arina."

"Thank you Arina. You must of course just call me Makarov as well," he said all sense of his argument with Natsu gone from the atmosphere.

"Where's Happy Salamander I had a feeling you didn't go anywhere without him?" she asked trying to clear his head from thoughts of her other self.

"He's still at home sleeping, I woke up feeling a familiar power and had to come see Master," Natsu said still looking sheepish at being caught in a yelling match.

"Of course why didn't I think of that the aura you felt was probably Arina's," Makarov said as if it had been obvious.

"I've been with Master Roscheal for a few days already Master, and her aura feels nothing like Lucy's," Natsu said with a huff looking angry again.

"Most likely because she usually doesn't use her first power as a..."

"Please Master let's keep that a secret, I don't want to have to explain everything to your guild members, not that they'd believe me anyway since neither you nor Jellal do," Arina interrupted him making him sigh sadly.

"Of course I'm sorry dear," he said looking down ashamed as Natsu looked between of them a look of confusion on his face.

"It's fine Makarov, but my guild name is Mystic Sirdis for a reason. We don't really like talking about our pasts for those who remember them," she said

There was a far off look in her eyes as she thought it would have been easier if she really didn't have any memories of her time spent as a Fairy Tail mage. She would have had Memora erase her memories of that time if it wasn't for the dangers that would follow of not knowing about Gallow. Then there would be chances that she'd be found out as Lucy any way without her memories. It was much easier just to pretend she knew nothing about it.

She had a feeling Natsu was going to ask what they'd been talking about if at that moment the Strauss siblings hadn't walked in. Elfman looked as buff as always and with a look of shock she realized the bundle in his arms was a child. Was it his, did Lisanna get married (at least she knew it wasn't Natsu), or did Mira finally have a child. Mira went to the bar and started setting up well Lisanna made a beeline for them dragging Elfman along with her.

"Hi Master Roscheal it was so busy yesterday I didn't have a chance to introduce myself I'm Lisanna Strauss, and this is my older brother Elfman and his daughter Dina. They weren't here when you arrived yesterday because he had to take Dina for her check up," Lisanna rambled. "Oh Elf-nii this is Master Arina Roscheal of Mystic Sirdis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lisanna, Dina, and, Elfman," she said with a small smile as she stared at the little girl in the blanket she was to covered up too see any features about her.

"Being a Master is being a man," Elfman said and she sighed in relief to see he hadn't changed much at all.

"Thank you I think," she said making sure she looked confused as the others laughed at her reaction to meeting Elfman.

"Where's Akio today Mater Roscheal?" Mira asked pleasantly with that familiar matchmakers grin on her face as she looked between Arina and Natsu probably thinking they'd been here together for a while without taking in account that the Master had been here as well.

"She was tired for the trip, so I left her in our room. Kiko will bring her in later," she replied sending a message through her eyes I'm not interested in him so back off smirking as Mira visibly cowered a little.

"You know dreams for a mage always mean something hic especially if it's a memory hic," Cana said sitting up from a table in the bar shocking everyone since they hadn't noticed her until now as she took a drink from her barrel.

The Strauss siblings and Natsu both looked shocked at her comment. Showing Arina it hadn't only been them who had a weird dream last night. She was glad she could school her features from everyone since no one would realize that she had a dream as well. Cana just smirked at her as if she was reading her mind and threw a card her way that made Arina go white. Cana had just thrown the lovers card in her direction as if she knew she had a dream about the man she loved last night.

"That Von is a hunk," she said with a wink making her sigh in relief as she heard Cana's comment. She didn't know she was just playing around with Arina about her second in command.

"Wait you and Von are together?" Mira asked gasping as if she hadn't realized that might be a possibility.

"No I think your friend is a little drunk," she replied with a smile and watched as Natsu's face tightened and then he looked confused. "Natsu are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said and then walked out of the guild.

"Poor Natsu he must be missing her again," Mira said with a sigh as they all watched the pinket walk off, probably thinking about his mate. He had to have met her after she left though because otherwise they would have never gotten together.

"It doesn't help that her birthday is coming up either," Cana added sounding surprising sober for a moment.

The whole guild went quiet, although there weren't many people there as they thought of Natsu's mate. She had to have been really important to everyone in the guild since their eyes all seemed sad. The silence was broken minutes later as more people walked into the guild some only there for a moment to gather a mission and leave, others sitting down and chatting in a corner.

"Ari-chan," Levy called making her wonder when the bluenette had given her a nickname.

"Hello Levy-san," she said formally.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Gajeel, Gajeel this is Master Arina Roscheal of Mystic Sirdis," Levy introduced them although she hesitated a little on the word friend.

"It's nice to meet you Gajeel-kun," she said since she wasn't supposed to know his last name.

"You smell like bunny girl, although a little different," he said sniffing the air being as blunt as always.

"I smell like a bunny?" she asked as if she had no clue who bunny girl was.

"No he means you smell like Lu-chan," Levy explained and then went quiet.

Oh my god she thought looking at him. Gajeel can't know who I am already can he? It took all of her acting skills to remain an indifferent expression although she was panicking inside at the fact that he might have figured her out. Just act natural and everything will be fine she told herself harshly.

"I guess I just have a very common scent," she said with a laugh as she looked in Gajeel's eyes.

"No bunny girl's was very unique, but I guess sometimes we'll find someone who has a similar scent to hers. Yours is natural as well meaning you can't be bunny girl in disguise since it's very rare for someone's scent to change naturally," he said with a huff and walked off to Pantherlily.

Levy shrugged apologetically and ran off after her dragon slayer making Arina smile slightly at the thought. She was glad that he didn't know about Akio just yet because that would most likely make him certain she was Lucy. Or maybe he knew about her, but her scent was way different then her old one even mingled with Akio's. With that she just sat down and observed the guild smiling slightly as she drifted off.

_You're Lucy aren't you Arina?" Natsu asked shocking her as he starred her in the eyes._

_"No what gives you that ridiculous idea Salamander?" she asked with a fake laugh._

_"Your scent may have changed, but you still act exactly the same Luce. Why did you leave me?" he asked his eyes full of sadness._

_"I had no choice Natsu. I can't stay if I do Igneel will be in danger," she said gasping as she realized she'd admitted something she shouldn't have. _

_"Please don't leave me Luce?" he begged as she grew smaller and smaller._

_"I have to leave I can't stay with you no matter how much I love you," she called to him crying as he disappeared._

Natsu starred at Arina noticing she was asleep as he walked back into the guild. He knew he owed her and Master an apology for running off like that. As he walked closer to her he could smell tears and realized she was shaking. No one else seemed to notice she was having a nightmare he was going to wake her up when she spoke.

"I have to leave I can't stay with you no matter how much I love you," her voice was filled with so much sorrow as she said that that it almost made Natsu cry.

"Master Roscheal wake up," he said gently shaking her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she seemed to still be out of it. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him and more tears fell down her face. She kept muttering can't stay over and over again as she looked at him. She seemed full of so much sorrow as she slowly came back into reality and then her eyes hardened.

"What did you hear?" she demanded her voice so cold it chilled him to the bone.

"Nothing," he said lying knowing that what she had been dreaming was personal and most likely about Akio's father.

"Good," she said her voice full of relief as she walked off and left him alone.

The moment she was out of the guild all eyes turned to Natsu. They had been quiet, but it seemed the whole guild had overheard their conversation and were wondering what it was about. Natsu just shook his head conveying he had no clue either what he had done that shocked her so bad. It was most likely the dream he thought as he joined the guys in a fight. Soon all thoughts of Arina left his mind as he attacked the Ice Princess with glee as he was winning.

Cana looked at him shaking her head in disappointment. How is it out of everyone in the guild she was the only one who could see it. No matter how much she had changed or how much she denied it to Master earlier when Cana eavesdropped yesterday she knew Arina wasn't with Von. Truthfully she knew that Arina was the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. The dreams that both her and Natsu had today confirmed her thoughts since she had slipped them both a magic pill that made their dreams connect. If she hadn't overheard Natsu and Masters argument about Natsu's dream she would have never known if the pill worked.

Now all she had to do was sit back and enjoy as people slowly figured out the truth. She was shocked Gajeel hadn't, but had a feeling once he knew about Akio it would explain to him why her scent was different. It's going to be so fun as everyone else realizes who she is that is if someone else hadn't realized all ready. Everyone in the guild can't be that stupid can they, well Master isn't but he was tricked good, she thought laughing. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice another person had a devilish glint in their eyes as they thought along the same lines as her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Council's Letter

Chapter 10: The Council's Letter

Arina and her guild had been with Fairy Tail for two weeks already, and it had been really fun. No one had accused her of being Lucy again, and Akio seemed to love living with them. She was already dreading the tantrum Akio would throw when they finally had to leave. So far Gallow hadn't been stupid enough to attack them with Fairy Tail's reputation he was too afraid. Natsu still hadn't noticed anything about her, and even after he knew of Akio Gajeel didn't seem to think she was Bunny girl as he used to call her.

Erza, Mira, and Makarov were in a heated discussion in front of the bar, but because they weren't glancing at her Arina didn't think they were talking about her. Whatever they were talking about looked serious since they all looked extremely worried. The whole guild was sending glances at the three probably worried about what had the three main members of the guild so worried. They got an answer seconds later when the guild doors opened and then there was a blur before Arina was lifted off the ground.

"Ari I'm so glad you're safe, I've been looking everywhere for you," a familiar voice filled with tears said as he squeezed her to him.

"Uncle is everything ok?" she asked looking at him as a man with silvery white hair, and a woman with pink hair who looked oddly familiar looked at them with interest.

"I had a letter from the council for you, and went to visit you at the guild headquarters. When we arrived the guild was destroyed and there were bloodstains everywhere. I was so worried something like what had happened four years ago happened again," he said tears in the corners of his eyes.

"What happened four years age?" Cana asked looking concerned.

"When we found Arina outside our guild she was covered with blood and injuries. She was unconscious for days, and when she finally woke up she broke down crying holding her stomach. She had a miscarriage, I have no clue how she knew though because the only thing she could remember when she woke up was the name Arina. I knew she was a Roscheal because she was still wearing the dragon armour when we found her," Jura said his voice cracking as he retold one of the worst times in Arina's life.

Everyone looked horrified, but Cana's face was the worst to see. There were tears running down her face as she looked at Arina, and wondered if she truly had no memory. Natsu growled out of nowhere and looked extremely pissed off as he thought of what had happened to her before they left. Akio luckily was with Von on a fishing trip, so she didn't hear about what had happened to her mother, and Von would have probably went on a rampage.

"Uncle did you really have to tell them what happened?" she asked her voice oddly choked up as she spoke.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just I had to see you struggle for a month, and then you left in the middle of the night. Ten months later you created Mystic Sirdis, and I was afraid of what would happen with the original families gathered again. I don't want to lose another niece," Jura said trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Wait Arina has or had a sister?" Natsu asked his voice still angry.

"No her cousin the last living Vermillion, although I didn't learn about it until after she disappeared," Jura said looking thoughtful as Mavis floated around looking shocked.

"Makarov ask who the last Vermillion was," she hissed into his ear.

"Jura who was the last Vermillion?" he asked responding to the first master's orders.

"I'm surprised you never knew, but the last Vermillion was Lucy Heartfilia. Her grandmother on her father's side was the daughter of Mavis, Reina Vermillion," he responded shocking her she had thought the Gallow family was the only one who knew the truth.

"So Lucy joining Fairy Tail was destiny huh? The last descendent of the founder returning to where she belonged," Cana said with a laugh winking in Arina's direction.

"I guess so, I can't thank you guys enough for putting Arina and her guild up," Jura said happily.

"Wait Jura you mentioned a letter may I have it?" Arina asked changing the subject to something more pleasant.

He looked at her quietly before handing her a small letter. Opening it slowly Arina couldn't believe her eyes on the content.

_Dear Master Arina Roscheal of Mystic Sirdis:_

_We at the council have decided to register your guild as an official guild after a unanimous vote. We would also like for you to enter the grand magic games this year, and even though we usually don't allow Master's to join we wish for you to be a part of the games as a contestor to judge your strength against other guilds. We looked forward to seeing you at the games in a little more than two months at the games. We have also named you as one of the Ten Wizard Saints._

_ Sincerely the Magic Council_

"Is everything alright dear?" Jura asked concerned as he looked at her shocked face as she finished reading the letter.

"They've made Mystic Sirdis an official guild, and I'm now a Wizard Saint," she whispered as she pulled out the pin and attached it to her cloak.

"Seriously!?" everyone exclaimed crowding around her as they did.

She just wordlessly handed the letter over to Erza and watched as it was passed around to everyone in the guild. Makarov looked shocked which was understandable considering she was only in her twenties and was already one of the strongest wizards in the world. Sheesh this meant that they considered her to be even stronger then Erza who was still only classified as an S Class mage. When she was just a Celestial Mage this honour wouldn't even be possible.

"So I guess we will have a formidable opponent this year in you Arina, but I never thought the council would request a guild master to join the games as a contestant," Makarov said smiling at her fondly as he did so.

"This means we will all learn your powers soon enough," Erza added.

"So who all will you have as your members to the team?" Cana asked.

"Well Von doesn't like fighting, so I guess Demion, Kiko, Tazz, Kalian will be the main and Xiana the reserve," she said knowing that Von fighting would be too dangerous since his magic might give away his real identity.

"So I hope I can fight against Kiko two ice mages fighting should be a fun match," Gray said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"You're on Princess," she said smirking at him as Demion glared at him even though he knew he was married.

"Are you flirting with Juvia's husband," the rain woman asked angrily as she faced Kiko.

"No I think she's trying to get someone else jealous Juvia," Arina whispered as she glanced in Demion's direction as he angrily stalked out of the guild mumbling under his breath.

Juvia smiled as she noticed the direction Arina had been looking in. It was obvious to everyone in Fairy Tail that there was something more between the two guild mates, but they were too stubborn to admit it. Sadly that was the only romance any of them could see in that guild as everyone else were just friends in the guild. Arina had laughed as they were observed by the resident matchmaker Mira, and she still hadn't figured out a way to get Kiko and Demion together.

"Look kiddo now that I know you're safe, I need to head back to Lamia Scale they've been a week without their master who knows what they have gotten into," Jura said kissing her cheek before he and his guild mates left.

Suddenly Arina felt a strange pressure in her head and she transformed into her most dangerous armour. This armour was called telekinesis and anyone who tried to read her mind when she fought in it would be withering on the floor in pain. A second later she heard a slight scream as Warren tumbled to the floor clutching his head. He seemed to sink into the floor as she walked over to him and angrily held a sword to his neck.

"You never try to get into my mind Warren. The last person who tried is still in a Coma," she snarled angrily as she glared at the whimpering mass in front of her.

"Coma?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, so was what you heard in my mind worth it Warren?" she asked her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I only heard one name," he said with a slight smile sadly.

"Whose name," she asked hissing.

Neither of them noticed that the whole guild's eyes were on them. If they hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation Erza would have separated them, but she understood the need of a mind having privacy. Master Makarov swallowed as he stared at his telepathic mage getting threatened by the now wizard saint.

"Zeref," he whispered so quietly no one else heard him.

"Nothing else," she asked her voice oddly concerned over the dark wizard.

"No," he said he looked to afraid to lie to her, so she dropped him and turned away.

"I hope his poking into my mind wasn't your idea Makarov. Trust me you don't want Mystic Sirdis to turn into Fairy Tail's enemy I have a spell even more powerful then Fairy Law to deal with those who disrupt my family," she said warningly it hurt her to have to threaten the Master who had been like a grandfather to her, but it needed to be done for their safety.

"I promise you Arina I would never have him invade someone's mind. I usually only have him use his telepathic powers when we are in a fight were we need everyone connected for the plan changes," Makarov said and she had a feeling Demion was behind the voicing of the second statement.

"Demion that goes for you as well don't use your powers to make someone speak their thoughts, that is even worse than reading someone's mind in my opinion," she said loud enough so the mage outside the building could hear her.

With that last statement Arina left Fairy Tail closely followed by Natsu and Happy much to the people in the guilds surprise. Ever since Arina had come to Fairy Tail two weeks ago Happy, and Natsu had stuck to her like glue. Now with the knowledge that she was Lucy's cousin might make them want to be around her even more, so that they could feel closer to the mage who had disappeared with no one hearing from her again.

"Master Roscheal wait up," Natsu called.

"What do you want Salamander?" she asked pretending to be exasperated.

"Did you know you were Lucy's cousin?" he asked looking excited.

"I'm not Lucy's cousin Natsu," she said not wanting to lie more then was necessary.

"But Jura said," he began before she held up a hand to cut him off.

"I know what Jura said, but Lucy isn't from the branch of the Vermillion's that would have been related to the Roscheal's in blood. Mavis herself was related only through her brother marrying into the family," she answered him truthfully after all her mother had been the Roscheal that's bloods ran through her veins not that anyone else knew that.

"Oh then why didn't you correct him?" Natsu asked looking upset again.

"Because for Jura it's true she is blood related to her. Jura is a descendant of both branches making him my uncle as well," she said stretching the truth a little, so that he knew she wasn't Lucy or at least believed she wasn't.

"I guess that makes sense," Natsu said smiling up at her.

"Hey do you want to join us in fishing?" Happy asked looking excited at the process of getting a ton of fish.

"Sure why not," she said with a smile.

The rest of the day she spent with Natsu and Happy watching as they both looked amazed at how much fish she had caught. In the time before she had created Mystic Sirdis she had lived in the wild basically, and had to learn how to hunt and fish for food. It made her sad when she had to stare at fire for the first little while always making her think of Natsu. Arina knew she should have left Fairy Tail again before now, but she couldn't stand to see Natsu lose his smile again.

Which is why she had bought her old mansion, and had decided to make it Mystic Sirdis's new headquarters. It was a risky move on her part, but she had wanted to stay as near to Fairy Tail as she could. Plus the mansion had deteriorated so much since she had lived there that she had gotten the property for basically nothing compared to how much it would have cost her beforehand. Ultear had decided to fix it up for her, but she was on a mission which was why it was taking so long for them to leave Fairy Tail.

"Makarov we will be leaving Fairy Tail next week," Arina informed him later that night watching as his face fell.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked sadly.

"We bought a mansion nearby. It's not even a day away by train," she said neglecting the fact to mention whose mansion it was.

"But the only mansion nearby is the old Heartfilia mansion," he said with wide eyes as he stared at her probably remembering how much Lucy had wanted to rebuy her families old mansion.

"Oh," she said acting shocked, "well it's now Mystic Sirdis's new headquarters."

"What a coincidence that you bought Lucy's old home," Cana said staring at her with wide eyes and a smirk.

"I guess it is," she said with a nervous laugh.

Cana looked happy knowing she was getting to her old guild mate. She owed her a lot because if it hadn't been for her she would have never had the courage to admit to Gildarts he was her father without having won the S Class exam first. So far no one else seemed to be aware that she was Lucy. It looked like Mavis hadn't even noticed 'Master Roscheal' was able to see her.

It was funny though, but hearing what had happened to her so long ago was strange. Four years ago when Jura had said he met Arina in her condition Lucy had never been gone for a month. Although she had acted a little strange after the only mission she had ever ended up separated from her team. That mission had everyone healing for a while injuries even more severe then Wendy's magic could completely heal. Lucy had been missing for a few days before she had appeared again carrying Natsu on her shoulders. Unless if she had used Gemini to make sure no one worried about her.

Then there was the fact he had said she had a miscarriage then. Who would have been the father at the time? Lucy hadn't seemed to be in a relationship, and she hadn't acted differently than usual after that month. Although it did make sense that Gemini had replaced her because Lucy had seemed a little confused about things that had happened during that time. So her magic must have been cloaked if she had spiked enough to be able to handle having Gemini summoned for so long in her place.

Arina had the feeling Cana was plotting something as she shivered feeling her eyes on her. She had a feeling Cana knew the truth, but didn't want to confront her and be wrong, or worse have someone overhear their conversation. If Cana hadn't said anything yet she had to have a good reason, or more likely she was highly amused watching her antics. The best thing Arina could do was make a bet with Cana some where they couldn't be overheard with the conditions unknown until the bet was won.

**Author's note. For those who love this story and think they can figure out who the other one who knows Arina is Lucy, and would like to take a guess. I have opened a forum called Mystic Sirdis Forum for fans under Fairy Tail forums and there is a poll for people to guess who the second one is. I hope you guys have fun guessing and I'd love to hear your opinions on who the second person is, and why you think so. **


	11. Chapter 11 Childhood home Confrontations

Chapter 11: Childhood Home and Confrontations

It was finally time to leave Fairy Tail again and return to her childhood home. Akio looked sad at the fact that she was leaving the new friends she had made, and cried for hours last night after Ultear had come to tell her the mansion was repaired. It felt odd with everyone knowing she was leaving this time unlike last time when she just ran away. If it wasn't for the fact they'd think something was up if she started to cry her mask would have slipped a long time ago.

"Arina before you leave we have to talk," Cana said for once she was completely sober and she looked serious as well.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cana you never know who will eavesdrop," she said turning to walk away from the card mage.

"It's either you and I talk, or I'll do a reading of your fortune for the guild, and you never know what I might read," she said threateningly.

"Do you think I care what you say about me card magic isn't always accurate," she said with a smirk.

"Fine you let me say what I have to say, and I'll do anything you want," she said.

"Even if I told you to go up to Laxus and kiss him right now?" she asked whispering so low that none of the dragon slayers could hear her.

"If you'll promise to talk to me," Cana agreed turning bright red.

"Alright then, but it has to be a real kiss no ten second peck," Arina said with a big grin knowing how long the two had fought their attraction.

"Wait you mean right now in front of everyone?" Cana asked panicking at the prospect especially since she couldn't blame it on her being drunk because she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol today.

"Yes I mean in front of everyone I want to see it first, so I know you won't chicken out," she said.

Cana went mute as she turned a brighter red then Erza's hair as she walked toward Laxus all eyes of both guilds focusing on her. As she stopped in front of Laxus who was sitting with the Raijinshū he looked up and was about to say something when her lips went on his making every face in the guild drop to the floor. Instead of pushing her away like everyone thought Laxus would he drew her closer, and the onlookers including Arina could tell they were trying to battle for dominance. Mira fainted, and the Master had a look on his face that was saying about time.

Soon enough they had to break for air, and Cana ran off with a blush covering her whole body at least what was visible to her anyway. Cana only stopped briefly on the way out to grab her and drag her away, as Laxus just looked blank probably wondering what had happened. Soon enough they were at Gildarts place instead of Cana's.

"Alright I kissed him, so you have to listen to me," Cana demanded her voice having a slight dreamy edge to it.

"Alright ask away then," she said with a sigh.

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail Lucy?" she asked looking upset as she admitted to her old friend she knew her secret.

"What makes you think I'm Lucy?" she asked completely calm since it might just be another of Cana's jokes.

"Akio for one looks like you did before you left just having a different shade of blonde hair. Another reason is that you act exactly the same as you use to when your guard drops around the guild. The main reason though is that I saw your birthmark the other day a birthmark you yourself told me was unique only to your family bloodline," Cana said making Arina curse under her breath how could she have forgotten that Cana had seen her birthmark when they had bather together when Cana admitted that Gildarts was her father.

"So why haven't you said anything until now?" she asked with a sigh as she completely dropped her guard a weight lifting off her shoulders as she now had someone other than Gemini who shared her secret.

"Because I was sort of hoping I could find out why you left by observing you. At first I thought it was because of Akio, but now I'm not so sure," Cana said sounding confused.

"I left because I discovered a secret that only the true masters of Fairy Tail are suppose to know the location of, but it's something every dragon protectors descendant learns about from their parents," she said purposely being vague about it. They both heard a sound outside and started to panic about who it was.

"So Lucy left because she found out the secret of Fairy Tail," Cana said as a statement acting like they had only been talking about Lucy, "and that's why she had you take her identity creating a new one with Memora."

"Lucy knew about that awful thing!" Gildarts gasped walking into the room looking shell shocked.

"Yes," she replied knowing that Gildarts knew its location, "but she never told me where it was."

"No wonder the poor girl left she must have been terrified," he said then his eyes opened wide and he looked at Arina in shock. "You you're the girl who saved me from Acnologia when I fought him during a mission," he exclaimed.

"No, I didn't have the armour that long ago," she said and then left the two behind.

The rest of the day at Fairy Tail was a blur of goodbyes and then they set off in a carriage with Reedus who had offered to save them some money by driving them. Akio drove with him in the front after begging her for an hour and her giggles could be heard a mile away as she observed the land. They were already on the property she built which still looked like its own town since they decided to sell it all together.

Oddly though Arina noticed as they drove further in that her mother and father's graves had been moved back to the mansion. She had been told no one had lived here since the death of Jude Heartfilia's business, so why would they suddenly be back here. She knew she'd probably have to ask Ultear about it when she passed the unmarked grave marker that had buried all of Lucy's things with a headstone that read here lies Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail beloved by all she will always be the strongest celestial mage.

As Reedus drew up outside the house she watched as their faces dropped to the ground and their eyes widened as they starred at their new home with the guild name proudly showing above. The mansion looked like it had when she had still lived there and she was happy that Ultear had restored it, so that it was as good as new.

"This whole place is ours?" the twins gasped together as they starred at the mansion in awe as Reedus drove away.

"Yep, but the west wing is off limits and so is the attic," Arina said knowing that the attic held important memories since she had told Ultear to only restore the building not rearrange the furniture.

"Wait have you seen the inside already?" Xiana asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Of course you don't think I'd but such an expensive place without looking it over, did you?" she asked with a laugh.

"No I guess not, so that means you'll be giving us the tour right?" Von asked with a smirk.

"Hey I've only looked it over once I might still get lost. Why don't you guys explore on your own and just avoid the two places I told you too," she said more as a demand then a question.

She wasn't worried about them getting into either place since she had them both locked off even while Ultear restored the place since she said she could do it without looking over the whole place. The only thing she was really worried about was how much they would all fight over rooms that they might want to make a claim on. With a sigh she left Akio with Von since she wanted to explore and headed to the attic.

As she approached the familiar space her stomach tightened in worry as she unlocked the door that lead to the attic stairs relocking it behind her. Climbing up the stairs the dust made her cough a lot making her sure no one had been here since the infinity clock time. As she approached the portrait her eyes went wide as she noticed Ultear's magic had restored it as well, and if she had been sure she could hide it from Akio she would have moved it into her bedroom. Instead she worked for hours arranging the attic into her private sitting room where she could just be Lucy for a change.

The feeling of finally being home again over whelmed her and she burst into tears as she starred into her dead parents eyes. She slightly hit the portrait and her eyes widened in shock as a familiar book fell out. The book her mother used to carry around everywhere and write whatever she thought in it. Instead of it having the word diary on the front it's title was The Secret Of The Roscheal Clan. Her mother had left behind a book that would explain everything to Lucy about who she was. With hesitancy she sat down and began to read.

**_Authors note:_**

**_So do you guys want me to start the next chapter with a bit of her mother's story, or do you just want to guess what sort of things she left behind in the book?_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret In The Pages

Chapter 12: The Secret In The Pages

Looking intently at the book in her hands Arina felt a wave of dread. Everything in this book would explain things she already knew partially, but she had never really known how she knew them. With a sigh she opened the book to the first page and almost cried as she recognized her mother's handwriting.

_Dear Lucy:_

_If you are reading this book my dear then I have probably passed on, or given you the book so you can tell your children about our ancestry. I was 16 years old when my mother told me the truth that I was a Roscheal descendent of the original dragon protectors, there are two branches of our clan the direct descendents and those related to her brother. This book was originally written by me, but everything in it is about the Roscheal's. I started a journal at seventeen after I met Dylan Gilio, and I added those stories in at the end. _

_Love your mother Layla_

**January 1****st**** the day I learned the truth.**

**Mother was never truly serious always telling me to be myself so when she called me into her room when father was away I was weary. She never truly talked to me in her rooms since everything she said wasn't really a secret. Mother was always drastic, but what she told me on this day changed my life forever. I grew up knowing the stories of the dragon protectors and how their descendants are all in hiding because father is a history buff he loves this period directly. I wonder what he would have done if he knew he was married to the direct descendent of the original holder of the dragon armour.**

**That's right my mother is a Roscheal making me one as well and the story she told me is still stuck in my head and won't leave. Everyone thought it was Zeref's fault that Acnologia became a dragon, but in actual fact it was her fault. Acnologia had once been her best friend as a child and it was clear to all those who knew them that the two meant something to each other, according to my mother. She refuses to tell me our ancestor's name, and said there is a taboo against her descendents speaking her name unless if they had inherited the armour, I doubt my mother even knows her name truthfully.**

**She told me that it all changed when Acnologia who at that time was called Acno, was chosen to be the apprentice to a dragon before the war even started. With him slowly becoming more dragon like he also now had the ability to recognize his soul mate like all dragons did, but he was a dense man and didn't realize until too late. A few years later the war started and Acno was a part of the movement, and he was the one who suggest the idea of the dragon protectors, without knowing what it would cost him.**

**The dragons decided that Acno had the right idea and turned to the Roscheal family knowing that they had always been on the dragons side for human and dragon equality. She was the leader of the group and the dragons acknowledged that by creating the dragon armour which had a scale from every dragon element there was to protect her if she ever had to fight the dragons. They also had her and the others swear an oath that they would remain mateless until after the war which was a mistake. The war dragged on for longer than they thought, and eventually Acno realized who she was to him, but because of her oath she couldn't accept her mate. It was because of this that Acno lost his mind his killing dragons had been because of the war, and the blood he had bathed in during his fights had attached itself into his DNA. His mates rejection turned Acno into the dragon of the apocalypse with some coaxing from Zeref.**

**At the end of the war she realized what she had done. She and everyone else hadn't realized that the killing dragon was Acnologia at first, and she had never meant to reject him. She had been married with a young child when she learned the black dragons true identity as the man she had once loved. She never truly rejected him either she just said until the war was over she couldn't love anyone in confidence to her best friend not realizing what she was doing, and when he disappeared she had thought he had died in the war. When she went to him to beg his forgiveness and break his curse it ended with the last of his humanity shredding when he accidently killed the mate he had always longed for. Watching in sorrow Zeref tried to give her a chance by making her soul reincarnate into each wearer of the armour, but it was said that they had two souls once the armour was unlocked instead of one. Instead of helping like the black wizard wished he had doomed his friends to a horrible life, especially because of the dragons blessing.**

With a slam Arina closed the book not wishing to read anymore sorrow. It had been like she had thought the reason she had lost her memories when she unlocked the armour was because she was being fused with her ancestor's soul. What was she suppose to do about this sadness, she had her own mate, but because of having two souls didn't that also mean that the original Roscheal's mate was hers as well. She had always believed that the dragon protectors had done nothing, but good with the exception of the Gilio's turning on them, but in a way her family was responsible for the seven year gap on Tenrou.

Knowing if she stayed in the attack any longer she would read more of the book she fled the room in terror. What other horrible secrets were held in the past? Her eyes were blurred with tears as Arina made her way to the kitchens to start on supper for the guild. Over the past few years she and the others alternated days to cook, with the exception of Kiko because then it would never be cooked since the ice mage hated any cooked food. Preparing the food kept her mind off of the troubling secrets she had learned, and instead at the task at hand.

An hour later she had a three course meal prepared as well as dessert for her and the guild. Akio was covered in flour because she had wanted to 'help' make the dessert, but instead she had just played in the flour after her mother gave her a measuring cup. Ringing the bell that had once been used in her childhood she laughed as muffled bangs went through the house as everyone tried to find their way to the kitchen of the mansion.

Tazz was the first to appear followed shortly by Von, the twins took another ten minutes and they were covered with cobwebs making her believe they had found some of the servant corridors and were exploring, Demion followed right after whistling happily with Kiko glaring at him as she came out behind him, it took Tazz another ten minutes and she was pouting as she walked into the kitchen. Akio threw herself at Kalian and lead him into the dining room where Arina had set up the table using her family's old stuff.

"This place is huge," Von commented as he looked sceptically at Arina making her wonder if her eyes were still slightly red.

"I know, but I was thinking there are still descendents of the group who worked under the dragon protector's and maybe they'd like to join the guild as well, so we need a bigger place for when we find them," she told Von as she looked around the room with a sigh.

"You know Arina I was wondering why did you start Mystic Sirdis now, and why do you want to look for the descendents from the war specifically?" Kiko asked as she glared at Demion as we all sat at the table.

"I wanted to know that too when Arina saved us she had said she was looking for us, it's always been better to stay apart in the past, so why are we starting to gather now?" the twins asked switching between them without hesitation.

"That's because before we and our families knew only a slight clue on where the gate was after we had entrusted the hiding off it too the Vermillion's. Then there were whispers in the underworld of a mage finding the hiding place, and a vision of the future from someone I knew made me believe that it was time. Gilio was going to go after everyone, but he doesn't have the strength at the moment to fight off all of us together. As long as we get to them first we can fight Gilio, it's the only hope we have of winning. If we were apart there were only two futures, neither of the vision's mentioned the descendents, so I thought that maybe we could fight the future she had seen if we were together," she answered them truthfully.

If they had all remained apart Gilio would have gotten to them, and used them in order to use the bond to control her, which in turn made it possible to control those hidden in the gate. The other future would have been her sacrificing herself, and the gate would have never been able to be opened by anyone in the future. She knew that there was only a one percent chance of success with her plan, but if she had to decide between those two futures she would have used the sword and the gate would have been sealed forever.

It was the reason she had left Fairy Tail after finding the gate, she didn't want them to stop her when the time of her decision came. As long as no one else knew of what the two futures were she could make sure no one would stop her saving everyone. She would have done that plan already, but she wanted the chance to be able to end the hiding once and for all, and reopen the gate permanently. They had already suffered for so long, and she wanted them to have the choice if she could help it. If she couldn't stop the future then she would go through with it without hesitation, she would never give Gilio the chance to take over the world.

"I'm guessing you won't tell us what those futures are will you?" Von asked looking at her as if he could read her mind.

"No. I know what needs to be done if those futures are unavoidable, and I don't need anyone else shouldering these burdens with me," she said as if all she had to do was go on a mission in order to fix everything trying to put it off as lightly as possible to avoid rising suspicion within her guild.

She truly cared for everyone in Mystic Sirdis, but she also knew that they weren't family to her. The one to blame for that was herself she hadn't wanted to get close to anyone who would get hurt from what could come to be, but she also had to protect everyone. Just like her ancestor she would be the leader of the war that was coming upon them, and this time she would make sure the tragedy would never happen. As the wearer of the armour she was the only one who could truly protect those she loved from harm, and she would do it no matter what it cost her, as long as it left everyone she loved alive. She would never again watch as someone else died for her or to protect people like Eclair had done.

In truth she was doing exactly as Eclair had done before sacrificing one life in exchange for the lives of everyone else. She hadn't understood why that had to happen then, but now she could clearly understand it as she stepped into her shoes. Knowing how the guild had tried to stop one who they had only know for a little while she had known it would be worse with her. Master would be the only one who could understand it, but it would still cut him deeply. She knew that Natsu had sworn to never let anything like that happen again, but as long as he didn't know he couldn't do anything to stop it.

They had lived through that when in a way it was Erza, Master, and Natsu responsible for her death, so hopefully they would be able to move on when she went. She knew that she didn't want anyone near her when it happened, if it came down to it. But she had a magic letter prepared, and plans for asking Fairy Tail to watch Akio when they went to war. The letter would ensure that Natsu would raise Akio after her death, so that her daughter would still have one parent even after she lost the other. Even with her plan to stop the gate from being opened and controlled she knew that she would most likely die when the battle finally happened, but she'd take down the last Gilio as she did. No matter what future was in store for her she knew she'd have to kill him to ensure the peace of her daughter, and everyone else. As long as a Gilio is alive the war will never end.


	13. Chapter 13: Natsu's Tears

Chapter 13: Natsu's Tears

"I can't wait to see what Arina has done to the Heartfilia estate in order to make it look like a guild," Erza said well Natsu pouted since he had originally wanted to come alone.

After they had left the other day Natsu had purposely waited three days before he and Happy tried to sneak off to go see Arina. There was just something about her and Akio that drew him in like a fly to honey. Her scent was vanilla and strawberry like Lucy's had been, but it also had flames and honey mixed in. Akio's scent was of honey and flowers, but it didn't seem to give off the scent he had expected from the child.

"Natsu do you think Arina will be happy to see us?" Happy asked looking sad at the thought that she wouldn't.

"Of course she will buddy," Natsu said before he froze in his tracks making everyone bump into him.

In front of Natsu's eyes was something he had never expected to see here a grave that said here lies Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail beloved by all she will always be the strongest celestial mage. It was a simple grave marker put in between her parents graves, although Natsu knew from what Levy had told him the only one who would be truly buried was Lucy's father because celestial mages become stardust or celestial spirits at death. He had overheard snippets of conversations were she had told gramps that Lucy was dead, but he had never expected to see a grave marker. What if Levy was wrong and Lucy really was dead?

"Oi flame brain why did you stop?" Gray asked before he too saw what the dragon slayer did.

"It's not true Levy said I'd know if she was dead it can't be true," Natsu said tears flowing down his face as he knelt in front of the grave that would hold important things of his mate except for her keys.

"I wish I could truly tell you that Lucy Heartfilia isn't dead, but that would be a lie. The girl you knew as Lucy Heartfilia no longer exists in this world," Arina's voice said from behind Natsu making him even angrier how would she know if his mate was dead if he had never felt her death.

"She isn't dead Luce can't be dead," he snarled turning to stare at the startled guild master.

"How would you know if you weren't there at her death," she said her voice cutting through him like a razor.

"Stop this nonsense Arina Master, and I have both told you we don't believe it. Why must you try to get him to hate you over a lie?" Jellal demanded.

Natsu looked between the two Arina's face was full of anger, despair, and yet she looked completely serious. Jellal had the same expression on his face from the day of the festival they had enjoyed with Mystic Sirdis before they were attacked. Erza, Happy, and Gray just looked confused, and he felt anger thinking they were hiding something from him about his mate. Even Igneel had once told him his mate couldn't die without him knowing, but did that really count if he and his mate had never finished the mating process.

"Just because you two think it isn't true doesn't mean it isn't Jellal, why not let me ask Natsu and have him decide the truth? Would you like to know exactly what happened to Lucy Heartfilia three years ago, Natsu?" Arina asked him her face taking on a look that made her seem pure evil, but Natsu could sense the tension and sorrow hiding behind her mask.

"Yes," he said even though he knew she was probably about to lie to him because of how hard she was trying to act like she was evil, Natsu still had to know.

"Three years ago I sent Lucy Heartfilia a letter knowing she was the last Vermilion Natsu, and I also knew she would have no clue about the dragon protectors her parents had died too early to tell her. The dragon protectors have a secret they must protect that needs a Vermilion or a certain person to grant access to and only a Roscheal could activate it. Knowing this, and hearing the rumours that she had accidentally located the secret I sought her out telling her I had info about a rare keys location. Then when we met I attacked her and killed her," she said her face void of all emotions as she looked them all in the eyes as she told them what she had done.

"No you're lying you can't have killed Lucy," Happy said tears flowing down his little blue face as he looked up to the woman he had felt such a strong connection to.

"How can you be sure Happy I would do anything to make sure the mistake of the original family never happens again," she said her voice not holding a hint of a lie even through his anger though Natsu remembered that message Jellal had got on the day of the festival what you saw and heard wasn't what it seemed, the words were twisted and true, but look deeper to find the true meaning. She must have told him the truth then and that's why he had felt so tense that day.

"Why tell Gilio Gallow a different story when you met then before your guild was attacked?" Jellal asked his face a mask of calm as he confirmed Natsu's thoughts.

"That's because Gallow and I have been fighting since the day I unlocked the armour I had to tell him a different story that would enrage him more. Without a living Vermilion to him that means he can't carry out his plans no matter what," she said her voice filled with a malice directed at one man.

"I don't believe you Master Roscheal I have a way to know for a fact Luce isn't dead," Natsu said knowing he needed to shock her and she might reveal the truth.

"Really how could you know?" she asked shaking it off as him being the idiot the world thought he was.

"Because your second in command proved that she isn't dead a long time ago," Natsu said.

Arina just looked at him in confusion as if she couldn't even imagine when or how Von could have confirmed Lucy was alive. He might not have heard Von say it himself, but Levy would never lie about something about Lucy she loved her like a sister. It was almost like she thought it was completely impossible for Lucy to be his mate, and he knew the thought hadn't even crossed her mind when she started to speak.

"How could Von confirm she was alive her death happened before I met any Mystic Sirdis members, and before Akio was born," she said using that as proof that whatever Natsu said couldn't be true more like she was trying to reassure herself of the fact.

"He might not have known you then, but the day this group and Levy met Von he told Levy it was impossible for Lucy to be dead," Natsu said watching as she visibly paled making him wonder why the news would make her look like it affected her.

"You can't mean..." she began before he cut her off.

"I do mean that Lucy Heartfilia is my mate, but I guess she never told you that before you two hatched up a scheme to fake her death even getting a fake grave marker," Natsu said in satisfaction.

Arina's eyes went to the grave markers behind them and her face looked like she wanted to cry. Natsu already was crying on the inside because even though to everyone else he sounded so sure of himself he wasn't positive if he could have felt her death without fully mating. Her response though made tears of hope flow down his cheeks because if she had really killed Lucy like she said she had then she wouldn't have even reacted to the fact that Lucy was his mate. It was only because of her silent confirmation when she reacted that way that Natsu could tell she had lied.

Her eyes seemed frozen as she turned her gaze to him widening as they took in his expression as she realized what she had done. Natsu had an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be all right, but he had a feeling if he even tried she would break. She looked so close to an emotional breakdown that Natsu realized he shouldn't have argued with her. Jellal hadn't told them what she had said for a reason that day, and Natsu knew that he could never hate Arina. She was trying to protect her guild, and for a moment he felt like if he didn't do something soon they'd have another Eclair situation on their hands.

"I never brought that grave marker here Natsu, her grave had always been unmarked, so maybe you all should think of if I was lying why would someone else bring the exact grave marker I used to bury her here and give it her name?" she said her mask back up, but Natsu wasn't buying it. Oh he knew she was telling the truth about the grave marker, but that's the only part of her crazy story he believed.

"Someone who knows the both of you enough to know you'd need proof about her death. Most likely someone who owed the both of you a great deal because of something you did for them. We shouldn't be the ones asking, it should be you asking who would know you and Lucy well enough to know of the scheme you had plotted, but known it was false at the same time. Lucy disappeared a year after you lost your memories, and I have a feeling the two of you had met more than once before her disappearance," Erza said joining in on the conversation showing Natsu he wasn't the only one who hadn't bought her story.

"Believe what you will, but Lucy Heartfilia no longer exists," Arina said her voice holding no hint of a lie.

"Well the name may no longer exist, but I believe she is still alive somewhere out there, and trust me when I say we will find her," Natsu said as he and the others turned to walk away no longer feeling the need to visit Arina after what they had discussed.

"Even if she was still alive Natsu she'd never come out well Gilio Gallow or any Gallow is still alive, not only for her sake but for yours as well," Arina called after him making Natsu wonder how Lucy's disappearance could have been for his sake.

Watching them as they left Arina collapsed onto the ground beside the Heartfilia graves. The memory of Natsu's tear stained face making her want to run after them all, and tell them the truth. How could she though knowing that the moment Gallow found her, or the moment he realized that she was the only one he need to open the gate, that everything she'd worked so hard for would fall apart? There is no  
way that she could do that to anyone, and if it wasn't for the slight chance that she could change the future like they had at the grand magic games after their return from Tenroujima Island. Natsu had almost died when he witnessed future Lucy's death, she couldn't let him see her own as well.

She hurt in her heart knowing that she was Natsu's mate made her think of Acnologia. She had to do everything in her power to keep Natsu from turning into a second dragon of the apocalypse. That would be impossible for her to do though if Natsu ever found out she and Lucy are one and the same because he might take that as her rejection of them being mates. Cana had to have known the truth about what she was to Natsu, and that was why she wanted her to return so badly. Had she read their future in her cards, and hoped that she could change it? Or had Cana become a match maker along with Mira over the years she'd been gone?

The grand magic games would be hard with only a little less than two months to go could she really hide her identity from them all? Or would she crack during one of the fights and do something that showed everyone that Arina Roscheal was really the missing celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail? Then there's the fact that she could still see Mavis that could be her undoing, if she got lost during a fight with a Fairy Tail member she could reveal the fact that she could see Mavis cheering for them. Sometimes she wished that it had been possible for her to ask Memora to take her memories away without risking the lives of everyone she had ever loved.


	14. Chapter 14: The Grand Magic Games

Chapter 14: The Grand Magic Games

Ever since Natsu and them had seen the grave for Lucy they had stayed away from Mystic Sirdis, but instead of making her happy it just made Arina want to cry. Natsu had said he didn't believe her, but if they really hadn't believed that she had killed Lucy why would they stay away for so long. It had been a mistake to come back to this area because she was always hoping to see them bursting into the guild the way they use to burst into her apartment. It's now time to leave for the Grand Magic Games making it almost two months since she had seen all of them.

"Mommy I get to sit with Von to watch the games once they start, right?" Akio asked bouncing around in a pink cloak embroidered with the guild mark in black her excitement radiating off her in waves.

"Yes sweetheart you get to watch the games with Von," she answered as she grabbed their bags going to the magic car waiting outside.

"Von I get to be in the games when I'm older don't I?" Akio said changing her target to the man who'd be babysitting her throughout the games.

"I don't know they might not still be running then," Von said, but Arina had a feeling he was really thinking I don't think our guild will still exist when you're old enough.

She had never told Von that they would most likely have to go to war with Gilio, but she had a feeling he already knew. If it was up to Von she and Akio would probably stay in hiding until the war was over to ensure that the gate could be opened in the future, but who knows if that would have worked. The last time she had been a part of the games there was a different gate involved, and she had watched a future version of herself die. This time would probably herald her own death instead.

"Alright let's get moving everyone," she called watching as everyone scrambled into the car.

The ride to Crocus was a long one taking a few days with Arina, Von, and Kalian switching to drive. The others were to keep their eyes out for bandits, and entertain Akio in the back so that the driver could concentrate. They stopped every night at sun down staying in enchanted tents outdoors in order to keep Gilio unaware of their whereabouts. If it hadn't been for how many people and mages she trusted going to be at the games she wouldn't have even risked it, but with the Magic Council requesting them to be there they couldn't refuse.

They had finally arrived in Crocus the day before the games preliminary match would start. Many eyes were on the unfamiliar guild as they drove through Crocus, although some seem to recognize them and stare at them in awe as they passed. They were only halfway to the hotel they were to share with another guild when they had to pull over and park the car because of the crowds.

"Arina," was heard screamed the moment she had exited the vehicle before she was pulled into her uncle's arms making the crowd even more confused.

"Uncle it's been a while," she said smiling up at him.

"Oh you tease," he said laughing aloud.

"Unk Jura where's my hug," Akio piped up happily as he obliged by putting her mother down and hugging her to him.

"I've missed you too my little worm," he said as he started walking most likely believing they needed help finding the hotel they were to stay at.

"When are you going to get married and give me cousins to play with?" Akio demanded.

"Shouldn't you be bugging your mom for siblings?" he asked turning red to her amusement as she laughed at her uncle blushing well her daughter frowned up at him.

"No mommy loves my daddy, but daddy is too far away for her to reach. I don't want mommy to marry someone she don't love," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did you get so smart about romance and love?" he asked ruffling her hair up.

"When I saw Kiko kissing ... mmph," she started to say before Kiko's hand was over her mouth.

"Tazz you've been teaching her to spy on people again for your own amusement, haven't you?" Kiko asked her eyes blazing angrily.

She might have thought that we had no clue who she had kissed since they both think we don't have the eyes to see how they feel about each other. Even if we were as blind as they thought it would be obvious to anyone passing who she had kissed because of the matching red faces she and Damien were sharing. Maybe finally they can be happy instead of fighting each other all the time. It's better to get everything out in the open now before it's too late for them because once the war starts there is no guarantee they will both come out alive, or if any of us will live after this.

"Maybe, but it's fun," Tazz said laughing at them.

Kiko would have probably murdered her right then and there if it hadn't been for the fact that they'd arrived at the hotel. This was the first time since the whole Eclipse gate thing that she had been back in Crocus the guild might have participated in the games every year after, but after watching her own death it had been to horrifying to come back. Natsu had still come though, but she wondered if she would have to fight him during the tournament. Crocus was even fancier then it had been when they had first travelled here back then, but it still sent shivers up her spine.

She knew her guild was looking at her concerned as she just stood there practically frozen, but until they had stopped outside this hotel she hadn't actually felt as if she was in Crocus. For some reason it made her remember the flower she had found for Ultear that had somehow reversed the affect of her time magic when she had tried to save the lives of everyone. She knew that Ultear had never appeared in front of Gray again, but she hoped she was happy being able to live her life the way she should have from the beginning.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Akio asked looking at her with wide eyes breaking the silence.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. I just can't believe that this is the same town that was ravished by dragons, a couple of years before you were born," she said making sure the comment sounded more like awe instead of remembering how bad the damage had been.

"That is a day I don't think I'll ever forget especially after Natsu had one of the dragons join our side because of who his foster father was," Jura said his eyes glassy as if he was living his memory again.

"Who would have thought that the dragon the Salamander was searching for was over four hundred years old," she added with a smile as she remembered how Natsu had been eating the flames of the large dragon.

"You must have studied a lot about it," Jura said, sometimes she wondered if he still believed her memories had never come back, others she wished she could just tell him the truth.

"As a dragon protector's descendent and the owner of the dragon armour I have to know everything about the dragons," Arina replied to them knowing that that was the best explanation she could give without raising any questions about the truthfulness of her statement.

They dropped the subject after that and went up to the floor where their assigned rooms were. They had gotten two rooms one for the GMC team plus Von, and one for Akio and Arina too share from what the man who showed them to their rooms said. The rest of the team thought nothing of the fact probably putting it down to keeping the child with her mother, but she was suspicious as to the reason why they would want her to be separated from the rest. Last time she had been here the team was suppose to stay in the same room together especially the night before the preliminary match.

Her musings were cut short when she heard knocking on her door well Akio was jumping on her bed. They had only been here for five minutes and already it was known they were here. With a sigh she opened the door and almost groaned when she saw who it was this time.

"Hello Cana what a lovely surprise," she said stepping aside for the card mage to enter the room.

"Not really we just heard you arrive, and I wanted to come and see how you were holding up. After last time I know how much being in Crocus must be affecting you," she said sitting down on Arina's bed and spreading her cards out.

"I'm fine so far, but what do you mean by we heard you arrive?" she asked looking at Cana suspiciously.

"Well most guilds have a hotel all to their selves so that the guild members can cheer on their team, but since your guild only has the team and two members outside of it, it would have been a waste to give you a hotel to yourselves. Therefore it was decided that you guys would share with Fairy Tail since it's a well known fact you guys stayed at our guild for a while," Cana said as she flipped cards over not even really paying attention to the reading she was giving.

"Does anyone else know or suspect who I am?" she asked whispering only loud enough for Cana to overhear since her daughter had a hard time keeping secrets.

"Not that I can tell, but I can't be certain they can be pretty secretive when they are protecting a secret for someone they love," Cana replied looking into her eyes.

The way Cana looked at her she knew they were still mourning over her disappearance. Natsu and them had probably never even mentioned the grave they had seen because they knew without having witnessed the conversation first hand they'd believe she was really dead. Her heart felt like it was breaking when she thought of how much it must be hurting them.

"By the way Happy Birthday," Cana whispered silently handing her a present.

"It's the first of July time flies really fast," she said tears in her eyes for safety reasons she had never told her guild when her birthday was, or how old she was it seemed safer for them that way.

"I'm the only one who knows it's your birthday aren't I?" Cana asked her voice sounding astonished.

"I had to make sure I could hide being myself having the same birthday would have just proved the fact," she said hugging Cana watching as Akio continued being hyper without paying attention to the adults.

"Ask someone to watch Akio for you tonight, you and I are going to have a bit of fun before we have to face off in the games," Cana ordered her tone holding no room for arguments.

"Akio sweetheart let's go see Von," she said grabbing her hand, "I'll be right back Cana."

"Von I'm going out with Cana for some fun tonight, can you watch Akio for me?" she asked using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure go have some fun," he said with a bright smile waving her off.

Going back into her room she began to think she had made a mistake when she found Cana with Mira, Lisanna, and Levy and a bunch of shopping bags and cosmetics. Her face must have showed her look of horror because suddenly she found ruins on the door blocking her only hope of escape.

"It's time for a girl's night Arina," Mira said with the same diabolical look on her face that she had when playing matchmaker.

"It's just girl stuff no need to look so horrified, right Mira-nee?" Lisanna added with a smirk.

"That stuff isn't practical," she said as she looked at them in horror.

Ever since she had to leave her old self behind she had learned that the way she used to dress was best left in the past. Fighting in a mini skirt and heels had always backfired on her in the past, and as a mother she just couldn't dress like that anymore. Make-up tended to take too much time, and it always washed off in the end. To her make-up and dresses were only useful when infiltrating somewhere for a mission.

"Being practical all the time isn't fun though," Levy said with a smile, "Lu-chan loved dressing up like this even though she hated being a lady."

"Being a Master of a guild means I have responsibilities to uphold the image of our guild," she said hating the fact that she had changed so much it felt like maybe Levy didn't know her anymore.

"Sure you have an image to uphold, but think of it this way. What better way to have people anticipate watching your guild in the games then showing their Master as a mysterious beauty?" Mira asked most likely having learned the meaning of the guild name from Levy.

"Fine, but nothing that goes above my knees," she said with a sigh giving in.

The next three hours was filled with torture as the girls switched her between them, and got ready themselves in between. They had even blindfolded her, so she didn't even know what her dress looked like as they poked and prodded her face and hair into their definition of perfect. She only knew how much time had passed because of the girls rushing about frantically saying something about if they didn't hurry they'd be late.

"Alright done," Mira said her voice sounding accomplished as she took the blindfold off of her and pointed her to the full length mirror in her room.

She gasped in astonishment at the sight. Her long black hair was in a waterfall braid down her back, but one section of hair had been braided to look like a rose just above her ear. The dress was silver with blue sparkling stones that ended just above her ankles, and was matched with silver high heels. Her face had been painted as if she was a princess, and she looked better then she had ever in her life even as Lady Heartfilia.

"Thank you minna," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No crying we didn't use waterproof make-up, so unless if you want us to start all over don't cry," Cana threatened.

"Right on time to let's go," Mira said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

She followed them downstairs to the hotels entertainment room and was even more amazed at what she saw. The room was dressed up for a party, and everyone in Fairy Tail was dressed as if they were attending a ball. It was obvious that even though she wasn't here the guild still wished to celebrate her birthday as they hoped that she would be home one day. As if to make her point there was a table with presents on it that everyone glanced at sadly, and she knew they still wished they could celebrate with the guest of honour.

"They've done a different theme every year," Cana whispered into her ear. "This year it was Natsu's choice for obvious reasons he has tried to avoid it the last couple of years, but for some reason when they came back from your manor this year Natsu announced it was his turn to pick the theme for the party," she added as she glanced at the pink haired man wearing a tux in the corner.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked wondering why Cana could keep her secret even though it had to hurt her to watch the guild suffer.

"Because I know how much you care for Fairy Tail you'd never do something to hurt any of us without a good reason. Besides I owe you this much after what you did for me," Cana said her eyes glued to the lightning mage.

"Go dance with him Cana, don't waste the time you have now you never know what day will be your last," she said urging her friend towards him.

"What makes you think I'm wasting time?" she asked with a frown.

"If you two were together he would have come over here to take you away already instead of looking at you with that sad expression on his face Cana, put the man out of his misery and tell him how you feel already. It's too late for Akio's father and I, but it isn't for you," she said pushing her off.

"That was a nice thing for you to do Arina I have a feeling you didn't really want to be left alone here, it must be awkward," Mira said reappearing after disappearing when they entered the room.

"I know how much she loves him, but they are both too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other. Really she reminds me of how I was with Akio's father we'd act like we had no clue what was going on well all of our friends kept telling us what a great couple we would make. Then something happened that made it necessary for me to leave to protect him and his father," she said staring off into the distance.

"Was it necessary or did you just think it was?" Mira asked.

"If I hadn't left he would be dead, and so would everyone else I have ever loved," she said for the first time revealing to someone who didn't know the circumstances how hard it was to make her decision.

"I'm sorry," Mira said.

Looking over at the white haired mage she could see her trying to hold back her tears. She had always hated hearing about death ever since she had believed Lisanna had died when she had been sucked up by the Anima, and taken to Edolas. The few people who had been there when the siblings were reunited would never forget that heart wrenching scene for the rest of their lives. No one deserved a happy ending more than the Strauss siblings after everything they had been through to be together again.

"Would you like to dance, Arina?" Natsu asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course Natsu," she said with a bright smile remembering the time they had tried to teach Natsu to dance she chuckled.

"Is something funny about wanting to dance?" he asked with a frown.

"No it's just something I remembered that has to do with dancing made me laugh. I haven't danced in years though," she whispered to him.

"Yeah just don't dance with Erza she's even more demon like when she dances," Natsu said with a small laugh although his eyes were still twinged in sadness.

"Why can't you believe that I can do horrible things Natsu?" she asked her voice barely loud enough for even his super hearing to pick up.

"You are blessed by the dragons the armour would never go to someone who didn't have a pure heart, you could never kill someone who was innocent Arina," he whispered back looking into her eyes and it was almost like he was reading her soul.

"Why did you choose this theme, and why would you through a party for a girl you haven't seen in three years?" she asked him even though in her heart she already knew the answer.

"Lucy loved this sort of thing, and I know one day she will come back to us. She might not be with us physically, but she is always in our hearts just like we are always in her heart. Even if she forgot us I have a feeling she'd still know us in her heart," Natsu said spinning her around as the song ended.

"Would you recognize her no matter what though Natsu?" she asked before walking away and back to her room.

Dancing with Natsu on her birthday was as much fun as she needed. Cana wouldn't mind since at the moment she and Laxus were sneaking off together. She knew she was being watched as she left she hadn't been their long, and she had a feeling that other then Cana someone else in this crowd knew her secret. Luckily she knew it wasn't Natsu because he doesn't know how to keep a secret, and she knew that if he knew she was Lucy he would have kissed her after she had asked if he would recognize her no matter what.

There wouldn't be another lapse like this again from now on she couldn't act as anyone other than Arina. Staying in the same hotel, and having to fight them in the games meant she had to keep her guard up twenty-four/seven again. Risking everything she had worked for wasn't an option, Gilio would die one way or another, and at the moment of his death if she was still alive the gate would be opened once again. It was lucky Gilio thought that the gate could only be opened in it's chamber, but as long as she knows the location she could open the gate from anywhere. Soon everything could be perfect again, but the only question she really had was would she be alive to celebrate, or would this battle be her last?

**_AN It's almost time to reveal who the second one is, so please make sure to vote in the poll. _**


	15. Chapter 15: The Preliminary Match

Chapter 15: The Preliminary Match

Arina woke up the morning of the preliminary match feeling off, but she couldn't explain why since Akio was right beside her. It was like she could feel someone was in danger, or like they were hurt. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did, and knew until she checked on the rest of the guild she would be worrying about them until she did.

"Akio it's time to get up sweetheart," she said shaking her daughter lightly, even though she didn't think there was danger she still wouldn't risk leaving her daughter alone.

"It time go game mommy?" Akio asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet sweetheart, but we should get everyone up," she answered as she stared at her daughter who acted so much like her father when she's woken up.

As we left the room she thought she heard banging from upstairs, but Arina ignored it thinking it was just Natsu and Gray fighting again. Put those two in the same room together, and that would be a fun match to watch. Even though she had acted like she hated their rivalry it had always cheered her up seeing them fight, especially since she knew it was just the way their friendship worked.

Knocking on the door Akio poked her head through the door before running in and jumping on the only bed with a lump. The rest of the beds were empty, and none of them were made which surprised her considering the fact that Kiko never went anywhere if she thought her room was a mess. Groaning the lump woke up revealing Von making all of the team for the games missing, even the backup member.

"Von where is everyone else?" Arina asked calmly thinking they had just left Von to sleep to go get breakfast.

"I don't know everything from last night is foggy," he groaned grasping at his head.

"Good morning guilds from around Fiore, Kabo," the words vibrated from around the town.

Of course them missing had to have something to do with the games, she thought with a groan. Remembering how the year she had joined there had been the giant maze they had to go through.

"By now all team leaders should have noticed that anyone they had planned to be on their team, even backup members are missing. The first match for the games is for the team leaders to find four other members of their guild, even if they were originally going to be on another guild member's team. Each guild has the chance to get two teams, whoever isn't found will be your backup members this year. You're team members are hidden in town, and in magical barriers so that they can't use their magic to help you find them, but you can use any magic necessary. If you run into another team leader you must fight, but you are not allowed to do anything to those who aren't the leader. Each team leader will have a magic symbol appear over head if you run into them. Good luck and let the games begin, Kabo" the pumpkin mascot said with a laugh as a shimmering magic was sent across Crocus.

"Ok you two go find out where everyone is suppose to stay who isn't in a team, and I'll go search for everyone," Arina ordered changing into her trackers armor.

Without another word she got items of each of her team members and flew off. As she flew Arina inserted Kiko's snow globe deciding finding the ice mage first would be best. Luckily for her she had this armor, or she might have had to use one of her spirits to help her find the team. The armor led her to Kiko in a matter of seconds, but the moment she touched the sleeping mage she was transported away.

"Only a few seconds in folks, but already Mystic Sirdis has found one member. Kiko the ice mage is the first member of the team, Kabo" the pumpkin announced as a picture of Kiko flashed through the crowds.

Of course they wouldn't let her team help her since it was the team leader's job to find the members, and to fight those they came across. Meaning that anytime she found one of her guild members they would be sent to the fighting grounds. With a sigh she took out Kiko's snow globe, and put it back into the pouch around her waist. Then she put in Demion's lucky bracelet, and started to fly off again.

This time it wasn't as easy because her armor put her right in the path of a different team leader. A green glowing guild mark flashed over the person's head before she landed changing into her dragon armor. Without even a word the unknown person flew towards her with a hand of ice which was immediately extinguished the moment it touched her armor, but the mage gasped when her hand encased Arina's, and her eyes turned white.

"A sea of blood, dragon's mourn, priestess dead, mate be warned, child haunted, father harmed, gate unsealed, murdered fiend, peace restored, as they regime," the person said the words reverberating around Crocus the exact same words that she had heard from a prophet after she had left Fairy Tail, those words the ones that made her think the futures Queen Chagot had seen could be avoided.

The moment the prophetess regained her sight Arina blasted a ray of light at her, as she channeled the power of Memora making the prophetess forget who she had said the prophecy to. As long as no one could realize the prophecy was said to her, she could still avoid people trying to save her. The prophecy made her sure she would defeat Gallow with the sword, and that the gate would once more be opened.

With a last look at the unconscious prophetess she flew off again to find Demion transforming armors while she flew. As she flew over the centre of the town she could see Natsu fighting against Kagura from Mermaid Heel. It felt wrong to her to not help Natsu as she watched him fight, but when they had last met Kagura had already been suspicious of her. With a sigh she entered the tower finding Demion, and watching as his and Erza's picture's flashed through the air together.

She found Kalian, and Tazz in the same manor without being caught by anyone else again. The moment she touched Tazz though she was transported with her as well. Standing in the stadium she could see how the pumpkin head looked a little shocked as he stared at them. Making her realize that so far the only members of another team were Cana, and Erza, but they were both obviously suppose to be on different teams for Fairy Tail.

"The first guild to pass the preliminary Match is Mystic Sirdis, with Fairy Tail A and B the only other two teams who have found a member, Kabo" he said as Xiana was transported beside us wearing a different outfit then she was last night. Making me realize that except for me and her, the whole team had matching outfits. It was probably in order to be able to distinguish the team from its reserve member, or members.

Time seemed to go by slowly as she watched two more members of Fairy Tail join each team, and Leon from Lamia Scale showed up. Arina was mainly watching Akio play with the Master, and she could feel Mira's eyes borrowing into her back from beside Erza and Gray. Mavis was floating around in front of Akio, so it was easy for her to make it look like it was only her daughter she was watching. For one small moment she had thought she had seen Akio talk to Mavis, but brushed it off as her imagination.

Suddenly Akio who had been sitting on Makorov's shoulders slipped and fell down from the stands. Arina flew towards her quickly, but not fast enough, and just before she would have hit the ground something shimmered from around Arina. Wool was underneath Akio within seconds catching her, as Aries smiled sadly before quickly closing the gate making sure no one had seen her. The crowd was going crazy as she landed beside her daughter, and threw her arms around her.

Tears were streaming down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around expecting to see either Von or Cana, and was shocked when she saw pink hair instead. Without a word he hugged her in front of everyone as she looked at his tear stained eyes.

"She protected you, you know, she made sure no one could think you had killed her," Natsu whispered beside her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked genuinely confused.

"That wool is from one of Luce's spirits, you saved her and in return she saved your daughter. Her presence was here for only a second, but you can never make any of us believe Lucy is dead now," Natsu said before releasing her from his hug.

As he walked away she realized the truth of his words. If she hadn't had her flying armor on, and believed she wouldn't have been able to fly fast enough she'd have summoned Aries herself. The kind spirit was the only one who she had doubts of Memora working on, and this made her wonder if Aries had always known that her master had never changed. Just like before she had summoned herself because she had felt Arina's terror when she realized she couldn't get to her daughter fast enough. She had saved Aries from suffering, and in turn Aries had always made sure to protect her as best as she could.

"Thank you Aries after everything I've done you still saved her, thank you," she said sending her thoughts through the key to the spirit world, smiling brightly as she felt the key shimmer in response.

"Akio, Akio," she heard her guild members cry as they all rushed towards her.

"She's fine guys, an old friend saved her," she said without thought as she looked around noticing that Fairy Tail was crowded around her.

"That means you know Lucy don't you Arina?" Lisanna asked looking hopeful.

"By old friend I was talking about a celestial spirit," she said shrugging as she looked into Makarov's eyes hoping Natsu was the only one who had felt her celestial spirit mage presence.

"It's odd considering what I know that I never saw the key used," Makarov said considering that he had been told she had no contract with the other spirits, meaning it should have been impossible for Aries to cross over.

"Now would be the perfect time to tell everyone the truth," Cana whispered into her ear so low that none of the dragon slayers should be able to hear them.

"A celestial spirit mage as long as they have a strong bond with their spirits can summon them from anywhere even without the key," she said truthfully.

"Even if another mage has their keys?" Makarov asked.

"As long as that mage doesn't have a contract, and the old contract is still in place, they can. For instance if Yukino ever regained her magic she would still be in control of her keys, until her death, or if the spirits decide to welcome a new master before her magic returns. In her case the contract is there, but it isn't at the same time," she explained since the guild wouldn't find it weird if she knew about Yukino's magic loss.

"So does that mean they can send the spirit anywhere when they are summoned instead of to them?" Mira asked.

"No they can only summon the spirit to them, or to protect whoever they have guarding their keys," she answered knowing lying would be pointless, plus it could make Makarov go back to believeing she was just hiding Lucy somewhere.

With that she turned around, and walked away from Fairy Tail. The conversation was getting to close to her accidentally revealing everything, and she knew Cana had felt it too. Even though she wouldn't tell the guild that Arina was Lucy, she knew that the card mage would do everything in her power to get her to tell them on her own. No one could keep a secret better than her, but she was also devious when it came to making people reveal their secrets on their own.

"That is the end of the Preliminary Match. First is Mystic Sirdis led by their Master Arina Roscheal., second is Fairy Tail A led by Natsu Dragneel, third is Lamia Scale led by Chelia Blendy, fourth is Fairy Tail B led by Jellal Fernandez, fifth is Dragon Hearts led by Johnny Varic, sixth is Blue Pegasus led by Ichiya Kotobuki, seventh is Sabertooth led by Rogue Cheney, eighth is Quatro Cerberus led by Bacchus, ninth is Phoenix Grave led by Mace Orlando, and tenth is Elie's Pride led by Reina Lionea. These are the ten guilds who passed the preliminaries with their whole team found in half an hour," the pumpkin said. "The real games tomorrow will start with a proper introduction to the guilds. I hope we see you all here Kabo."


End file.
